Seven brothers
by tarunpuddingsan
Summary: What happens when Amu goes to colledge and ends up sharing a sorority house with seven of the hottest guy's on campus ? And it's nothing like that you pervs.PPlleasse Rreead Desperate here.Slight chance of kukamu now.OC's N diff pairing's Now.NOT AN AMUTO
1. Sad Goodbeyes

tarunpuddingsan: Hi everyone this is my first story so please go easy on the R&R ok. :D

Amu : HI.

Ikuto: Yo.

Amu : What are you doing here !!!!

Ikuto: Thats not a nice thing to say amu. * smirks*

Amu: Shut up !!!!

Tarunpuddingsan: (Sweat drop) Amu dont yell and Ikuto dont tourment Amu or else Im not gonna start this story !!!!

Amu n Ikuto: Hai,and we're sorry.

Tarunpuddingsan : Good now Ikuto may you please do the disclaimer ?

Ikuto:Alright scince you asked so nicely Tarunpuddingsan does not own shugo chara,shugo chara doki,shugo chara encore ,or any of its characters.

Tarunpuddingsan: Thank you please enjoy . :D

Amu's POV

"Shit !!!! Im late and on my first day too."

hi Im Hinamori Amu I have pink hair golden eyes and pale skin and today is my first day of Seyieo acadamy and of course Im late .So I ran down stairs and said goodbeye to my parents and my eleven year old little sister ami.

"Goodbeye everyone." Then I hugged my mom then ami dad was crying so I saved him for last.

" Beye dad." I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back.

Dad:" Amu you becareful now you hear,dont be afraid to come back home,well always be here for you men are wild beast so remember what we taught you ,my little girl."

" Dad you and mom feed,protected,and sheltered this baby bird for eighteen years now its time for me to leave the nest,and what you and mom taught me I'll always be careful and I'll always be your little girl."

I let go of him but he still held me.

"Umm dad you can let go now."

"Ohh sorry."

"I promise I'll write and come visit whenever I can okay."

I gave everyone one last smile as I walked out of the house. On my way to my car I allowed a few tears to run down my cheecks as I got in.

"I really hate sad goodbeyes." I mumbled as I wiped away my tears and started my I drove down the drive way and on to the street.

Tarunpuddingsan:"So whatcha think?" XD

Amu:* Sniff* "That was soooooooo beautiful."

Ikuto: *-_-* "It was soooooo boring,when am I gonna come in??? "

Amu:"WHAT!!!!.How can you say it's boring are you BAKA or something??!!"(Note the word "Baka" means stupid in japanese."

Tarunpuddingsan:"What did I say about fighting Amu???.And Ikuto wait a while okay."

Amu:"Sorry."

Ikuto:"Okay."

Amu:"Please R&R"

Everyone :"Beye."


	2. First Day

Tarunpuddingsan:"Hi umm whoever you are that gave me that anonymous review Im sorry if my story's not good enough for you but this is my first story so please go easy on ." *sniffles* :(

Amu:"Ikuto mind if I do the disclaimer ?"

Ikuto:"Sure why not."

Amu:"Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara party,Shugo Chara Encore,or any of it's characters."

Amu's POV

Well I missed orientation but at least I made it. Im in math class now and well im just sitting here at my desk besides the window. I already finished my work so im just sitting here bored.

" Excuse me." I heard a voice from in front of me.

" What ? " I asked in my "cool & spicy" voice . I dont know why but I've had this outer character scince middle school. It just switches on whenever I go,meet, or do somthing new.

" We were wondering if you can help us out scince you got your work done so fast."

"Sure why not." I look up to see this pretty girl all dressed in pink.

" Hi Im Ran and this is Mikki,Sue,and Dia." I look over to where she sit's and I see three other girl's sitting at a corner. I got up and went over to where she sits.

Mikki:" HI." Mikki wore a light blue v-neck t-shirt,dark blue jeans,blue tennies,and her light blue hair in a bun. She looked like she was the artistic type scince she was drawing on another piece of paper her dark blue eyes had a dull look in them I guess math wasnt her thing.

Sue:" Nice to meet you desu." Sue had on a dark green long-sleeve shirt with white pants and white flats. With a dark green clover clip in her bangs as she wore her golden hair down she looked really pretty. She even looked more pretty when she smiled that just made her dark green eyes sparkle.

Dia:" Hello." Dia had on a long golden t-shirt with black leggings and golden heel's her chesnut hair in short pigtails with a dimond clip in here bangs she seem's nice.

I looked at ran she had on a pink tank top with a dark pink skirt and pink running shoes . Her red hair in a ponytail with a heart shaped clip in it her red eye's gleamed as she smiled .She seem's like the type of girl you find trying out for cheerleading always hyper and full of energy.

Wow. It's my first day here and I already made some new friends.

Ikutos POV

" Ikuto nya, who's that girl sitting with those unpopular girls ?" My cousin Yoru asked me . I turned around to see this new girl with pink hair and golden eyes laughing with Ran,Mikki,Sue, and Dia.

" I dont know maybe she's new." I smirked.

" Ikuto's got that hunter's look in his eye's again okay everybody place your bets to see how fast he can whoo her." I heard my friend Kukai soma yell."

" Do you always have to say that ?" I asked irritated.

Kukai:"Yep." His electric green eye's glowing with excitment.

Nagihiko fujisaki:"I bet 1000 yen that it'll take four minutes. (ten bucks)

Kukai:"I also bet 1000 yen that it'll take three."

Tadase hotori :" 1000 yen that it'll take two."

Kiseki hotori:"I bet the same as tadase."

Your :"I bet 1000 yen that it'll take my cousin one minute ."

Kairi sanjo:" I bet 1000 that she'll reject Ikuto-san."

We all just looked at Karri then we bursted out laughing.

"Why did you say that?"

Kairi:"I dont know just a feeling."

kukai:"Time starts as soon as you talk to her. Take Yoru with you as a witness."

"Come on Yoru."

Yoru:"Coming nya."

I just smirked as we walked Kairi was gonna lose this bet for sure.

Amu's POV

Okay Ran,Mikki,Sue,Dia,and I were doing our work and laughing until.

Yoru:"What's up Mikki nya?"

Mikki:"What do you want Tsukiyomi ?" Mikki asked .She quickly changed moods from happy to annoyied

Yoru:"Aaawww Mikki how many times have I asked to call me by my first name?And who's your new friend nya?"

Mikki:"About forty times,I never will call you by your first name and this is Hinamori Amu she's new here."

Yoru:"Nice to meet cha Himamori-san."

"It's Hinamori not Himamori ."

Yoru:"Sorry nya."

"So your names 's a cute name." I heard a voice from behind me.

"AAAhhhhh." I screamed as I almost fell out of my fortuneatly Dia and Sue caught me.

"Thanks Sue,Dia."

Sue & Dia:"Your welcome."

Yoru:"Ikuto nya why did you do that nya ?"

Mikki:"YORU !! YOUR STUPID COUSIN ALMOST MADE AMU FALL!!!!!"Man Mikki was pissed

I turned around to see this Ikuto guy .He was smirking boy this guy had a lot of nerve.

"Hey did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

Ikuto:"I guess not." He said all cool and only got me angrier

"Yeah no shit sherlock!!!"

Ran :"GOOO Amu-chi !!!!!" Ran cheered.

Sue:"Wow no one's talked like that to Tsukiyomi-san like that before." Sue said surprised.

Dia :"GOOO Amu-chan girl power!!!" Dia cheered .

Mikki:"Yoru your cousin's sooo dead!!!!" Mikki warned.

Ikuto:"I've never been talked to like that before."He said angry.

"Well it's about time someone should !!" I snapped.

Yoru:"Dame I never thought Id see Ikuto get told off."

Ikuto :"To think I was gonna ask you out."

"Y-y-you were gonna ask me out?" I asked. I stuttered on purpose though.

Ikuto's POV

Did she just stutter ?

"Yes cause I thought you were cute." I said in my sexy voice.

"WELL TO BAD BECAUSE I WOULDNT GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST GUY ON EARTH !!!" She enough for the whole class to turn around and look.

That was like walking into a wall Id never thought that Id be rejected before.

Tarunpuddingsan:"How was that ?"

Ikuto:"..............."

Amu:"I LOVED IT!!!!!"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Ikuto ?..... Heeelllloooooo?"

Ikuto:".........."

Amu:" Anyways while Ikuto's having a mental break down please R&R."

Tarunpuddingsan:"Ikuto...Helllooooo anyone home??" (waves in front of ikuto's face)


	3. RoomMates?

Tarunpuddingsan:"HI,HI Im sooooooooooo pumped right now!!!!

Ikuto:"Why?"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Because I got 2 good reviews Merlee Wishine and Mindcaster15 thank you. Those reviews made me sooo happy ." :)

Amu:" That's good."

Ikuto:" You got all excited just because you got 2 good reviews ? "

Tarunpuddingsan:" Yep."

Ikuto:" Do you have any idea how sad that is ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:*T~T*"........WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH, Ikuto's mean."

Amu:(hit's Ikuto on the head) "BAKA GO SAY YOUR SORRY NOW !!!"

Ikuto:"Owwww, Im sorry."

Tarunpuddingsan:*sniffles* Appology accepted .Amu can you do the disclaimer ?"

Amu:"Okay. Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party, Or Shugo Chara Encore or it's characters."

Amus POV

(Class is over)

"THANK GOODNESS CLASS IS O-V-E-R !!!!" I yawned as we walked out off the school grounds.

Mikki:"Yeah I thought we would never get out of there."

Sue:" Im tired now desu."

Ran:" Even Im tired." The four of us just stopped in our tracks as we stared at Ran.

Ran:"What ? I can be tired to you know."

"Is that even possible ?" I asked .But Ran just sticked her tounge out at me as we all laughed and started walking again.

Ran&Mikki&Dia&Sue:" Beye,beye Amu-chan see you tommorrow."

" Goodnite see ya tommorrow."

"Okay now I gotta go see where I live." It didnt take long to find out where I secretary told me it was just across the street. the house looked nice .White marble house with a black iron fence green grass,a cherry blossom tree in bloom with a swing attached to one of the branches. But it wasnt so nice on the outside .But as soon as you open the door then!BAM!.A combonation of sour milk and raw fish fill's your nose. The smell was so revolting that I almost gagged .

I quickly pulled the collar of my shirt up to my goodness for snuggle's fabric softener.I watched the floor before I took a boxes of moldy pizza covered the floor.I didnt know if a piece of pizza either winked or hissed at me.

"Okay there's only three types of species that can live in this enviorment."

"One:Pig's."

"Two:Boys."

"And three:Aliens."

I do not know why but I looked closer an a piece of pizza that wasnt next to my left foot before.

"EEeewwwww who puts raisins on there pizza?" Then I looked closer.

"AND WHY ARE THEY MOVING!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Okay aliens,pigs,boys or not I am not staying down here.I ran upstairs as fast as I could then I saw a light at the top of the stairs.

"Help." I whispered .Then I ran upstairs to the door and opened some how I tripped over a step or something and fell as the door opened.

"Oww." It felt like I did a belly flop on the floor and I left my stomach still in the air.I looked to see a pair of soccer cleets in front of me . Then I looked up.

Kukai's POV

So me and the guy's were just sitting here talking about the girl who rejected Ikuto when we heard someone scream.

"What was that?"

Ikuto:"I dont know."

Kiseki:"Yoru did you leave the tv on in the living room again?"

Yoru:"No. Nya."

"Let's go down and check it out."

I'd just about opened the door when this pink-haired girl fell I walked in front of her .First she looked at my soccor cleets then she looked up at me blushing .

"Yo guy's our new roomate is here."

Amus POV

"Roomate?" I asked while the boy with electric green eye's amd brown reddish hair helped me up.

"Sorry allow us to introduce ourselves Im Kukai Soma and these are my friends and your new roommates."

Kukai:"This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi,Kairi Sanjo,Kiseki Hotori,Nagihiko Fujisaki,Tadase Hotori,and Yoru Tsukiyomi." Kukai said pointing to each boy in the room.

Ikuto:"Yo." This was exactly the same guy I told off I didnt notice how good looking he was.I mean this guy was tall,had strong looking arm's,he also had midnight blue hair,But his eye's they invite you in saphire blue there just so beautiful.

Kairi :"Hello."Okay this guy is a total class rep that and after he said hello he went back to reading his book. He had sky blue eye's,glasses,and olive green hair,a total bookworm.

Kiseki:"A pleasure to meet you."I dont know much about his he has blue eyes,and light purple hair.

Nagihiko:"Hey."this guy was really handsome and polite I has long silk like violet hair and almond like eyes that show's you how kind he is.

Tadase:"Its a pleasure to meet you ."Okay this guy looked like a has gentel ruby eyes with blonde hair .With a kind smile that melts your heart.

Yoru:"Nice to see you again Hinamori-san." Yoru looks a little bit like his cousin they have the same color hair, but yoru's more child-like than Ikuto and he has yellow eyes .Just like a cat.

"Hello,Im Hinamori Amu and if you want you can call me by my first name if I can call you by your first names?"

Everyone:"Okay."

Ikuto:"Looks like well be sharing a room Amu."

"...HELL NOOOOO .Thats it Im going back."Then I turned to leave when I felt something hold onto my wrist.I turned around to see Tadase holding onto my wrist.

Tadase:"Please dont leave you dont have to share a room with Ikuto if you dont want to."He said in a soft voice with a hint of kind and gentelness his eye's sparkeling like real rubys.I have to admit his sparkely eye's attack was good.

"Fine I'll stay but on one condition."

Yoru:"What is it? Nya."

"We clean up this house I dont mean to be rude and all but it's really dirty."

Kairi:"Yes!.It's about time we clean up this house."

"So it's settled tommorrow we clean this house from top to bottom ."

Everyone:"Hai."

"Okay now one more thing."

Kukai:"What ?"

"Who wants to trade room mates?" I said while pointing at Ikuto.

Ikuto:"Ouch Amu that hurt's." Ikuto said while covering his heart.

"Ha,ha how funny your putting your hands on the spot where your heart should be,And dont call me by my first name ."

Kukai:"Oooohh man Ikuto you got burned .This girl's amusing." Kukai said laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment,but literaly Im not sleeping in a room with him." I said while putting my hands on my hips.

Yoru:"I'll trade you Kukai for my cousin ."

"Thanks would you like in return ?"

Yoru:"I just need help on my history paper."

"Okay it's a deal."Then we shook hands to seal the deal.

Tarunpuddingsan:"How was that ?"

Ikuto:"It was stupid how come I got traded for kukai?"

Kukai:"Yo."

Tarunpuddingsan:"KUKAI!!!!"(Runs and gives Kukai a big hug like yaya.)

Ikuto:-_-:"What are you doing here?"

Kukai:"I heard someone say my name."

Ikuto:"Leave NOW!!!!"

Tarunpuddingsan:"NO!!,Kukai dont leave please."

Kukai:"Okay I'll stay."

Tarunpuddingsan:"HHHOOORRAAAYYY."

Ikuto:"Leave NOW!!!

Tarunpuddingsan:"NOOOO!!!,Leave onii-sama alone you bag of pubic hair."

Ikuto:-_-:".......Where did that come from ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Merlee Wishine remember the girl who keeps stabing you with a fork."

Ikuto:(Shivers)"Oh no wonder."

Amu :"What did I miss?"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Nothing,hey Amu can you pass me that fork."

Ikuto:"NOOOO !!!!!,NOT AGAIIIINNN!!!!!"(Runs away.)

Amu:"What's his problem ?" (Gives tarunpuddingsan the fork.)

Tarunpuddingsan:"I dont know,Thanks now I can finally eat my beef and brocoli with noodless want some ?"

Amu:"Sure."(Grabs fork and starts eating.)

Tarunpuddingsan&Amu:"Please R&R." (Both girls continue to eat.)


	4. Kukai !

__

__

Tarunpuddingsan:"Hey thanks for those reviews,Hey you guys wanna get this chapter started already?"

Ikuto&Amu:"Yep."

Tarunpuddingsan:"Ikuto do the disclaimer."

Ikuto:"Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Or Shugo Chara Encore."

Amu's POV

"Well it took us four hour's but at least the place looks nice."I was exhausted but proud even Ran,Mikki,Sue,and Dia came to help.

Kukai:"See you guy's later."

"Where are you going?"

Kukai:" Soccer practice." Today he had on a bright yellow shirt that you could see him from a mile away .With green shorts.

"Becareful."

Kukai:"Alright beye."

Ikuto:"Awww you care about Kukai."

"Ahhhhh!" I jumped then I glared at Ikuto.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ever since I moved in Ikuto's done nothing but tease and scare me.I just walked away and went to put on my coat and shoe's.

Ikuto:"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business."

Ikuto:"Fine,Beye!"

"Beye!"

I hurried up and got the groceries and as I was walking home it started raining good thing I had my coat.

"I hope kukai's home now." I mumbled as I walked past an alley.I would've kept walking to if I didnt see a bright yellow shirt out of the corner of my eye and heard a familiar voice whisper my name."Amu."

"Kukai !" I was mot prepared for what I right there on the floor soaking wet with a black eye,a busted lip,bruises,a few cuts on his arms and a little bit on his legs.I put the groceries down and kneeled down next to him. He looked weak and pale he also looked like he was asleep.

"Kukai WAKE UP,WAKE UP!" I patted his face a few times .He fluttered his eye's a few times before having them half way open.

Kukai:"A-a-amu ?" He mumbled his voice dry as if he was dying of thirst.

"Kukai what happened ?,My god your soaking wet !." I took off my coat and threw it over him.

Kukai:"I'm not sure I remember."

"Can you walk ?"

Kukai:" Yeah I think so ."

"Good now come on you have to get out of the rain." I lifted up the heavy bag of groceries in one arm and had him lean against me .The house was empty when we got home and I was soaked to the bone but it didn't matter.I put the groceries on the table and helped Kukai up to the bedroom . I set him down I walked to his dresser and got out some clean cloths.

"Here get out of those wet cloths and put these on,I'll go make us some tea." I gave him a v-neck night shirt and some grey sweat pants.

__

I came upstairs with the tea and the first aid kit as I walked in I saw him sitting on the bed already changed into his dry clothes.

"Stay still I'm gonna tend to your wounds." He stayed silent as if he was in a deep thought .He stayed still as I treated his wounds he flinched when I put the peroxide on his cuts but he still stayed silent and drank his tea.I noticed that his hair was still wet so I got a towel from the closet,walked in front of him,kneeled on the ground and started to rub the towel on his hair this seemed to wake him from his thoughts cause he looked at me startled.

Kukai:"What are you doing ?"

"Drying your hair."I said with small smile. He gave me a soft gentle smile in return.

Kukai:"Thank you." Before I could answer he fainted on the bed.

"KUKAI!" I jumped up as I shrieked his name .I put my hand on his forehead and I knew my eyes widen .He was burning up.I ran to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer and ran back into the room.I put it under his arm and waited for it to beep.

"Beep,beep,beep." I looked at it and gasped. 105.6 he had a dangerously high fever.I ran downstairs to get everything I need to take care of him.A wet cloth,a small garbadge can,three bottels of water,a regular towel,medicine,vixe,and some tissue.I made sure he wasnt to hot but not to cold I woke him up to give him his medicine.I'd tap the wet cloth on his forehead to bring down his fever.

Kukai:"Cough,cough."

"He sounds congested." I got the vixe jar and opened it .Now time for the hard part.I slowly lifted his shirt up and tried to rub the vixe on his chest.

"AAaaaahhh I cant do it." I whispered while squirming.

"Okay I can do this,I can do this." I noticed that his shirt was still up so I looked at a six AM I THINKING? I mentaly slapped myself for that. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and put my hand on his I finished rubbing some vixe on his chest.I moved my hand but something was on top of it.I looked up to see Kukai awake looking at me .I quickly blushed and tried to move my hand away but he heled my hand there looking at me with those serious dark green eye's.

Kukai:"Amu what are you doing?" He sat up with still holding my hand on his chest.

".............."I was to embarassed to he leaned closer to me which only made me blush a darker shade of red .

"I-I-Iwas rubbing some vixe on your chest."

kukai:"Why ?" I looked down at the floor as I explained.

" You were coughing and you sounded congested." I could feel his heart thumping from under my hand .I looked up he was asleep again.I removed my hand from his chest and pulled down his shirt then I pulled the blankets over him and kneeled on the floor to watch over him as he slept.

Kukai's POV

I woke up feeling fresh and new I dont really remember what happened last night. I looked at my left to see Amu kneeling on the floor asleep.

Kairi:"She stayed up the whole night to look after you." I looked to see Kairi standing in the doorway arms crossed.

"Why ?"

Kairi:" On her way home from the store she found you in an alley all beaten .So she brought you home and nursed you back to health."

I stared at her .She seemed so tired and staying in that position must hurt I felt a half hearted smile form on my lips.

"Help me out for a sec." I got out of bed and picked her up bridal style while Kairi pulled the covers back on her bed .Then I placed her on the bed and put the covers on her. After Kairi left I went to her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Amu and thank you." Then I left the room to leaving her to get some well deserved rest.

Tarunpuddingsan:"Okay I need to ask you guys something .Would you like it if I make this a Kukamu ?"

Ikuto:" (Sneaks up behind tsrunpuddingsan.) WHAT!"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Forks."

Ikuto:"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tarunpuddingsan:"Runs away for dear life)

Ikuto:"Come back here !"

Amu:"-_-: Please R&R."


	5. Guardian Angel ?

__

Tarunpuddingsan:"I cant wait for this weekend!"

Ikuto:" Why?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Cuz I get to go to the movies with my best friend Bernardo !"

Amu:"Congrates."

Ikuto:" Yeah good luck on your date."

Tarunpuddingsan:" IT'S NOT A DATE !"

Ikuto:" Yeah uh huh." *Rolls eye's and smirks*

Tarunpuddingsan*:(* :"It's not !Man! I never even had my first kiss yet ! "

Ikuto:"..............."

Tarunpuddingsan:" What ?"

Ikuto:"How old are you ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:"14 why ?"

Ikuto:" Your 14 and you've never been kissed ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Yep."

Ikuto:" Would you like me to give you your first kiss then ?" *smirks*

Tarunpuddingsan O///O (Hits Ikuto on the head.) :"HEEELLLLLLLL'SSSSSSS NOOOOOOOO !,Amu quick do the disclaimer !"

Amu:"Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Or Shugo Chara Encore."

Amu's POV

"I swear if one more guy ask me to "Go somewhere with him " Im gonna kill him." I was freakin pissed off through the whole day I've gotten looks and stares and even some girl who I dont know called me a whore.

Sue:"What does that mean ? " I turned to look at her .then I looked away blushing cause I didnt really want to explain.

Mikki (Whispers to Sue what " Go somewhere with him " means.) She blushed after she was told. (AAAwwww soooo cute Sue is soooo innocent)

" What the hell is going on today ?"

Ran:" Maybe someone's gossiping about you Amu-chan ."

"But who and why I've never done anything to anybody ."

"Yes you have." We heard two voices from behind us. We turn around to see two verry different girls one had big brown child like eyes with brown hair in two pigtails with red ribbions in her the other had long sandy blonde hair with with a black bow in it and a bored expression in her brown eyes .She was a few inches short than the one with red ribbions.

Ran:"What do you mean Amu-chan did something ?" Ran asked while tilting her head to the side confused.

" Hi Im Yaya Yuiki and this is Rima Mashiro."Said the girl with the red ribbions in her hair.

"Hi Im Hinamori Amu and please what did I do to make the whole campus hate me ?"

Rima:" You made Saaya Yamabuki angry and jealous."

" Heh how ?"

Yaya:" She has crush'es on all of the boy's that you live with."

Rima:" She also spread a rumor around that you slept with all of them already." Okay warinning all hell is about to break lose in 3,2,1.

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"Why would I do that I dont like them like that and Im still a virgin and next to that I've never even had my first kiss yet!"

Mikki:" Calm down Amu,deep breath's." I took in about ten deep breaths until I was fully calm.

" Why are you helping me ?" I asked a little confused myself.

Rima:" One:Because Saaya's a bitch,and two: Your kinda nice and you dont need your rep ruined." She gave me a small smile and I smiled in returned.

" You guys wanna come with me ?"

Ran:" Why ?"

" Cause Im gonna go kick some ass."

Dia:" Im down."

" Lets go."

As soon as we turned a corner a guy looked at me up and down and smirked.

"Hey Amu you wann- " I didnt even let him finish his sentence cause I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him against the wall and looked at him with fire in my eye's at once he was scared.

"Saaya Yamabuki where is she ?"

"S-s-sh-she's in the gym."

"Thanks." Then I let him go and as soon as I did he took off.

* * *

(Gym)

Once we got in the gym we knew where Saaya was that obvious the girl had a whole circle of people around her.

" Hold me back." Ran,Mikki,Sue,Dia,Yaya, and Rima did there best to hold me back but I still walked through the circle as I walked through people moved out of the way stareing and whispering.

Saaya:" It's true that Amu girl is a total slut Im surprised that she hasnt been kicked off campus yet." Man her voice is annoying.

" So your the girl who's been spreading rumors about me." Thank goodness for cool and spicy character .Although I have to admit that she looks a little bit pretty except for the whole stuck up snob character .She has green eye's that look like Kukai and Kairi's eye's but a little bit in between and dark red hair .She looked at me bored and unempressed.

Saaya:" Yeah so ?"

" So stop it all your rumors have cost me trouble you spoiled little rich girl."

Saaya:" No one talks to me like that !" She said while pushing me. Oh hell no I know this little girl did not just push me.(Warning Amu's about to go a little ghetto right now.)

Ran's POV

Uh-oh this is gonna get ugly.I better go get the guys for help.I ran all around the school and I still couldnt find them.

"If there not here then there probrably at home." I ran to the house as fast as I I got there I didnt even bother to knock so I burst through the door.

"There you guy's are quick Amu's in trouble !"

Kukai:" Amu !" All six boy's jumped up (Cause Ikuto wasnt there.) and we all ran back to the gym.

'Please dont let us be to late !' I thought and prayed.

Kukai's POV

Please dont let us be to late .What is this feeling ? I feel scared yet protective for Amu,Do I like her ?, It dosnt matter now I have to see what's happening to her !

* * *

(Gym/still Kukai's POV)

When we entered the gym I saw Amu on the floor all beaten up. Now I knew how she felt when she found me .She was bleeding on her lip,a few bruises on her beautiful pale skin,a few bleeding scratches on her beautiful face and long arms .My heart filled with rage as a killer instinct grew inside me.I wanted to protect her,to hold her,to help her,and make whoever hurt her pay for what they did but before I could run to her someone put their hand on my shoulder.

Kairi:" No kukai this is her fight we must not help." Okay even though Kairi was the wisest out of all of us .BUT NOT HELPING AMU WAS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD !

"How can we not help her she's hurt and you want us to just stand here and watch !" I yelled.

Tadase:" He's right Kairi Amu-chans hurt we have to help."

Yoru:" There right nya."

Kairi:"Look." We turned around to see Amu standing up looking at this girl with fire in her eye' was in a fighting the girl fighting her didnt seem frighten .Then I looked closer she had a gang of girls circle Amu .THEY WERE GANGING UP ON HER!.Okay now I was really ticked off.

Saaya:" You little bitch !,Do you think you can fight me ? I am Saaya yamabuki you cant touch me without paying a price."

Amu:" Listen Yamabaka ! You think your so great cause your so rich and popular ?,The friends you have now they'll leave you when mommy and daddy cut you off then you'll just be a little miss nobody,and what have I done to you ?,I never even spoke to you,Are you just jealous cause I live with seven of the most popular boy's in this school ?,I've never done anything to you and if I did then Im sorry,But that dosnt give you the right to spread rumors about only reason why people gossip is because there not only bored with their on lame lives their shallow and pathetic." ( Damn Amu can give a nice little speech.)

Kairi:" Kukai you could step in now."

Saaya:" You little BITCH !"

Amu's POV

Saaya:"You little BITCH !" I waited for her to slap me.I waited for the stinning.I closed my eye's for the impact .But it never came I opened my eye's to see Kukai. He was standing right there holding Saaya's arm in mid-air .His eye's were cold and filled with hate he looked a little bit scary.

Kukai:"What makes you think you can hit my friend ?" Wow even his voice was hard and cold.

Saaya:" S-s-s-soma-kun ?" Her eye's were filled with shock.

Kukai:" Just because she lives with us that means that you could go along and try to make her life miserable."

Saaya:"I-I-i-i-i ." she was too shocked to even say another word.

Kukai:"Well it dosent!,If it wasnt for Amu I would be in the hospital." After he said that his eye's and voice softened. then he let go of her. Then he came and put his arm around me and hugged me.

"What did she do ?" One of the Saaya's followers asked.

Kukai:" She found me sick,beaten up,she gave me her coat to stay warm and helped me home,while I was warm and half-way dry she was soaked to the bone,she tended to my wounds and nourished me back to health. That's why she's my guardian angel." That one comment made me blush deep red in front of everyone .But before I could speak Kukai looked down and smiled at me.

Kukai:" Thank you Amu." Before I could answer he kissed me on the cheek which only made me blush a deeper shade of red.

Kukai:" Come on let's go home." He put my arm around his neck and put his hand on my waist to help support me.

" Thank you." I whispered.

Saaya:" You better watch your back." Then I turned around and punched her and as soon as I did that bitch went down.

Kukai:" Hey come on,Where did you learn how to punch like that ?" He asked while helping me walk a little faster.

( Later at home )

Mikki:" I just love it. " You better watch your back." Bam bitch went down."

Ran:" "You better watch your back ." Bam bitch went down."

Mikki:" Hinamori Amu "Supper Bitch ." Mikki and Ran cheered while sitting on my bed. While they sat on my bed Kukai was tending to my wound's .While I was sitting on a soccor ball shaped bean bag chair on his side of the room.

"Thanks Kukai."

Kukai:" Your welcome I'll go make us some tea." I smiled softely and he smiled back.

Yoru:" Here's an ice pack for that right-hook."

Im so grateful that Kukai was there to save me .Maybe we are each other's guardian angle. Who know's .

Tarunpuddingsan:" How was that ?"

Amu:" W-O-W ."

Ikuto:" ..........."

Tarunpuddingsan:"Anyway Amu you wanna go to the mall ? "

Amu:" Sure."

Ikuto :"........."

Tarunpuddingsan: -_-:" Is he asleep ?"

Amu:"Yep."

Tarunpuddingsan: * Smirks* (Whispers to Amu a plan.)

Amu: *Smirks*

Tarunpuddingsan:*Whispers* "Payback is sweet." * Draw's something on Ikuto with a sharpie*

Tarunpuddingsan:" Hurry up let's get as far away from here as we could."

Amu:" On to Mexico ."

(Later Ikuto wakes up and the girl's are gone.)

Ikuto:" Where did everyone go ?" Looks in a mirror.

Ikuto:" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!,AAAAAMMMUUUU,TTTAARRUUNNNPUUUDDIIINNGGGSAAAAANNNNN!"

We drew a cat nose and whisker's on Ikuto's face along with a "I AM GAY FOR TADASE " quote on his forehaed. (Sorry Tadase .)

(Somewhere in Mexico on a beach.)

Amu&Tarunpuddingsan:" Please R&R ."


	6. Kukai or Ikuto

__

__

Tarunpuddingsan:" Ikuto are you still mad ?"

Ikuto:"..........."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Ikuto ? "

Ikuto:" ............"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Amu-chan lets hurry up and get this over with Ikuto-san's kinda scary when he's this quiet."

Amu:"I agree .Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Shugo Chara Encore,or it's characters."

Amu's POV

It was saturday so I felt a little lazy so I gabbed a bowl full of grape's and went to go watch tv in the living room.I just sat there eating my grape's and flipping through the channel' I decided to watch this Inuyasha marathon .Everything was good until Ikuto walked in.

Ikuto:" Ooo grape's." Then he tried to take one til I smacked his hand away.

Ikuto:" Oww why did you do that for ?" He said while rubbing his hand.

" Get your own." So he went into the kitchen and came back with his own bowl of grape's and sat on the other couch across from me.

Ikuto:" So whatcha watching ?" I cant belive he's trying to make confersation.

" An Inuyasha marathon."

Ikuto:" Cool." Then Kukai came into the room .He seemed to be in a good mood.

___Kukai's POV_

___So I walked in the living room and saw Amu sitting on the big couch and Ikuto sitting on the little one across from her._

___" Whatcha guy's watching ?" I asked while sitting on the other side of Amu._

___Amu:" An Inuyasha marathon . Sweet I love Inuyasha.A couple of minutes passed and everything was cool and calm .Amu and I laughed at all of the funny parts while Ikuto stayed silent.I would glanced at him a few times he alway's seemed to be watching Amu and somehow it made my blood boil. The way he had a small smirk on his face made me want to punch the perverted thought's out of his head.I dont know why but I decided to lay down and my head ended up on Amu's lap._

___She looked down at me suprised and with a tint of pink on her cheeck's GOD she looks so cute when she blush'es.I glanced at hands were balled into fist._

_Ikuto:" Get off her Kukai." He said all cool and calm but we both knew that he wanted to scream that sentance at me._

_" Only if Amu wants me to."Then I looked at up at her._

_" Do you want me to Amu ? " I asked her while giving her puppy dog eye's. _

_Amu:" No ,It's okay kukai I was just a little bit shocked." She smiled and I smiled_

_"Amu may I please have a grape ? "_

_Amu:" Sure just say ahh." She laughed while holding up a grape._

_"Aaaahhhhh." Then she feed me a grape .We both laughed until Ikuto got up and left._

_Ikuto:" Kukai can I talk you in private for a sec_ ?"

"Sure." I got up and we both walked outside to the was a clear tonight and you could see million's of star's they were so beautiful . Then I turned around to look at Ikuto.

* * *

Amu's POV

After Ikuto and Kukai went outside.I couldnt help but wonder what they were talking about.I know "Over hearing" someones private confersation is rude but I cant help but be curious.

* * *

_Kukai's POV_

_Ikuto :" Ku-."_

_" Wait." I cut him looked at me I signaled him that Amu was listening and I slowly walked next to the door._

_" I can see you sherlock homie." She jumped at the sound of my voice,blushed,and quickly ran to the kitchen._

_"Okay now you can talk."_

_Ikuto:" Okay first of all I dont want you to act like that to Amu."_

_" What are you talking about ?"_

_Ikuto:"You know what Im talking about !,The way you act around her it dosnt look right."_

_" And your the one to talk at least I dont think perverted thought's about her,By the way where were you last week ?"_

_Ikuto:" What do you mean ?"_

_" If you hadnt notice but Amu has a busted lip and a few bruises on her face and arms !"_

_Ikuto:" Why ?"_

_" Cause that one girl Saaya spreaded rumors about her and got a whole bunch of girl's to gang up on her !"Man if Ikuto gets in my face one more time we are gonna be fighting._

_"And it's none of your buissness if I like her more than a friend !" Then I stormed off into the house.I didnt even noticed that I walked right past Amu._

_Amu:" Kukai ?"_

_" What ?" I snapped then I noticed that I made her jump.I closed my eye's for a moment amd cooled down .Out of all the people in the world she dosnt need my anger _out on her .She didnt do anything to make me angry.I opened my eye's and looked at her with soft eye's and a gental smile.

" Amu I'm sorry it's just that I had a small argument with Ikuto."

Amu:"I was wondering if you were hungry ?,I made some sandwitch'es and I wanted to know if you wanted some." She asked looking down at the floor like a child who had done something bad and was appologizing for what she had done. Then out of the blue my stomach rumbled.

" Does that answer your question ?" I asked while laughing and smiling with her .Amu .My dear, sweet ,beautiful Amu I can't belive that I've only knew you for a couple of month's and. Im in love with you.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Kukai:" And it's none of your buisness if I like Amu more that a friend !"

Damn did he really mean that.I have to admit that Amu's cute but is Kukai really serious about her.I sat on the railing on the porch and looked up at the stars did Amu really get hurt ? I couldnt help but feel guilty for not being there to help. What if I felt the same way about her to ? I dont know how I feel about her now . I feel confused.I got up and walked into the house . I saw Amu alone sitting on the big couch . She was in her night cloths now.A black tank top with the word love formed in the shape of a heart with black pants with the same print on it only smaller..The words were in the colors on the heart are pink,blue,green,and yellow. It looked like the words were painted on cause the colors looked like they were dripping down the rest of her shirt. She had her beautiful pink hair in a ponytail .

" Amu will you come here for a sec please ." I asked her quietly.

Amu:" Why ?" She asked me suspiciously . ( Sorry dont know how to spell that word.)

" I want to tell you something ." She hesitated for a second . But walked over to me. I cupped her face in my hands and stared at Kukai was right Amu was hurt . She had a bruise on one of her soft pink lips and a few scratches on her beautiful face to.I couldnt take it any longer the pain was to hurtful.I hugged her.

* * *

Amu's POV

He's hugging me ! Ikuto's really hugging me ! But why is he ? He dosnt like me.

" I-I-Ikuto what ar- "

Ikuto:" Amu Im sorry ." He's sorry ?

"For what ?"

Ikuto:" For not being there when you were hurt."

" You dont have to appologize." I allowed him to hold me for a little while and he had an iron grip on me. Then I pushed away and looked at him with a small smile.

" Thank you for being consernd." (Dont know if I spelled that right.)

Ikuto :" Goodnight."

" Night." Then I headed towards the stair's .Then I turned around and saw I kuto on the couch reaching for the remote.

" Ikuto ."

Ikuto:" Hmm ? "

" There's some sandwitch'es on the counter if your hungry."

Ikuto:" Thank's ." Wow I cant belive this he's actaully being serious instead of being annoying and perverted. Then I walked up the rest of the stair's ,went to my room,layed down on my bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tarunpuddingsan:" See this chapter's not only a Kukamu moment but it's also has an Amuto moment.

Ikuot:"I like this one."

Amu:" It's really good."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Thanks,Im also thinking about adding a new character,Ok all you people out there who like this story and would like to be in me wht u like to do,wht u look or want to look like,who ur related to ex: Ikuto,Amu,Kukai,Tadase exct,exct,name,age,and who you would like to be paired off with exct,exct, okay ."

Everyone:" Please R&R ."


	7. Mikki & Yoru

_Tarunpuddingsan:" Hey everyone I like to announce that this chapter isnt a Kukamu or an Amuto ."_

_Ikuto:" What ? !_ "

Amu: " Yay !'

_Tarunpuddingsan:" Yep it's about Yoru & Mikki ."_

_Amu:" Kay let's go Ikuto ." ( Drags Ikuto out of the room.)_

_Ikuto:"Noooooooooo! _

Mikki:"Okay were here."

Yoru:"Wut up nya ."

Tarunpuddingsan:"Kay Mikki do the honnor's ."

Mikki:"Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Shugo Chara Encore,or it's characters.

Yoru's POV

It's Monday the most boring and slowest day of the week so I walked into my room and saw my older cousin Ikuto spreaded out on his bed reading a magna. So I sat on my bed and sighed real loud he didnt notice so this time I sighed a little louder for him to look at looked a me. He seemed a little annoyied.

Ikuto:" What is it this time Yoru ?"

" It's Mikki ." I sighed and floped down on my bed.

Ikuto:" What she still wont call you by your first name ? " He laughed.

" Dude your a horrible person to talk to you know that ."

Ikuto:" Eh whatcha gonna do ?"

" Forget you Im gonna go talk to Amu about this ."

Ikuto:" Yeah go and have your girl time ." He said while waving me away and returning to his magna.

I left my room and went to Amu and Kukai's room at the end of the hall.I knocked on the door twice when Amu opened it.

Amu:" Hey what's up ?" I looked in the room .She was alone which means Kukai's at soccer pratice.

" Amu can I come in I need to talk to you ."

Amu:"Sure." She let me in then closed the door as I walked in I sat on Kukai's bed.

Amu:" What's wrong Yoru ?" She asked with conserned eye's as she sat on her own bed.

"It's Mikki,I think she dosnt like me ."

Amu:"Why do you think that ? "

" She keep's avoiding me like Im the "Black Death" or something ."

Amu:" How do you feel about her ? " I looked at her for a second then I sighed.

" Amu Im trusting you with this it's a secret okay ." Then I healed out my pinky and waited .She smiled the most gental smile I've ever seen and locked her pinky with mine.

Amu:" It's okay I wont tell anyone.A pinky promise is forever break it and you have to swollow a thousand needles."I couldnt help but smile back if I told any of the guy's my secret they would laugh so hard that they'll pass out.

Amu:"Okay tell me how you feel about her.'

" Im in love with her when we were little we were best friends , We told each other our secrets and dreams.I healed her when she was sad or when she was scared."She smiled and stayed quiet for me to continue.

"I love the way she smiles,The way her beautiful eye's light up when she's really happy .When she had her first break up I was there for her. I love her Amu,I can't help it she's the only one that makes me feel this way and it's driving me crazy."

Amu:"Then why dont you just tell her ?"

"Im afraid."

Amu:"Afraid ? "

"Yes Im afraid that I'll be rejected ."

Amu:" Yoru if you dont tell her now then you'll lose her." She said with sadness in her eye's.I just let my face drop into my hands.

"I-I dont know how ?" I said miserable .Then I looked up at her she seemed to be thinking about something and for some reason I felt scared.

" What ?" Then she smiled and that truely scared me then she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

(Amu & Mikki's phone conversation)

"RRRRRRRrrrriiii iiiiiiinnnngggg gggggg." (Mikki in **bold **_Amu in Italic )_

_**"Hello ? "**_

_" Hey Mikki it's Amu ."_

**_"Hey Amu whats up ? "_**

_"Hey could you meet me at that one kareoke bar on main street ?"_

**_"Sure."_**

_" Great meet you there ."_

**_"Okay beye."_**

_" Beye."_

_(Mean while )_

_Okay she's sitting here talking to Mikki right in front of me .While Im sitting here doing the WTF face._

_Amu:" Come on ." Then she grabed my hand and basicaly dragged me out of the house._

_" Where are we going ?" _

_Amu:" You are going to go tell Mikki how you feel about her."_

_" WHAT AMU ARE YOU CRAZY ?"_

_Amu:" No, and your not gonna go and walk straight up to her and yell "Mikki I love you " your gonna sing to her."_

_" ..." *Sweatdrop.*_

_Amu:" Yoru ?"_

_" Im gonna do what ?" I asked with a * -_-* expression on my face ._

_Amu:" Your gonna sing,If I know Mikki and I do it's true that she loves music more than anything."_

_" I cant belive that Im letting you talk me into this Amu ."_

_Amu:" Dont worry it should work."_

_Mikki's POV_

_Okay so Amu called and asked me to come to this kareoke bar and now here I am sitting here all by myself .Also some of the drunks here are hitting on me._

_" Hey there cutie how about we go and get a room togetther ?" Then this guy tried to put his hand around my waist._

_"Touch me and I'll snap your arm like a toothpick." He quickly backed off .Good thing mom and dad had me take self-defense lessons._

_"Mikki ." I looked around to see who it was and I saw Yoru comming towards me ._

_" Hey Tyskiomi wheres Amu ?"_

_Yoru:"Oh she sent me ahead to tell you that she'll be a few minutes late."_

_" Oh ."_

_Yoru:" Hey why dont we get a table and wait for her ."_

_" Sure."_

_"Hello Im sam and I'll be your waitress this afternoon."_

_Yoru:"Mikki what would you like ?"_

_"I dont know,I guess a coke ."_

_Yoru:" Two cokes please ." _

_Sam:" Okay I'll be right back."_

_Yoru's POV_

_Okay this is boring when is Amu gonna give the signal._

_"Hey Mikki why dont we play a game to pass the time ?"_

_Mikki:"Okay what game ?"_

_"How about truth or dare ?"_

_Mikki:"Okay then I'll go first ."_

_"Truth or dare ?"_

_Mikki:"Truth."_

_"Okay why have you been avoiding me ?"_

_Mikki:"I have not I've just been busy."_

_"Sure right,right."_

_Mikki:"I HAVE NOT BEEN AVOIDING YOU I SWEAR !"_

_"Okay I belive you." I said putting my hands up in defeat._

_Mikki:"Anyway it's your turn."_

_"Alright."_

_Mikki:"Truth or dare ?"_

_"Dare." She thought about it for a moment then had an evil smile on her face._

_*Gulp*"Mikki what are you thinking ?" I asked and pretended scared._

_Mikki:"I dare you to go on stage and sing." I acted real scared and now it's time to settle the score._

_" Please Mikki dare me to do something else ."_

_Mikki:"Nope you have to do the dare ." I sighed and dropped my head ._

_" Okay ." I sighed in "defeat".Then I walked up to the guy and told him the song I was gonna sing then I got up on stage and waited._

_"Hey this is my first time doing this so no haters okay." ( I do not own this song .)_

_"Alright let's go. I set all of my energy on Mikki.I watched her and told myself that Im doing this for her._

_There gonna be one less lonely girl._

_One less lonely girl._

_One less lonely girl._

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl._

_One less lonely girl_

_One less lonely girl._

_How many I've told ya's and start over's and shoulder's have you cried on before ? I pointed at her and what do you know the light followed and flashed on her._

_How many promises be honest girl ,How many tears you let hit the floor ?_

_How many bag's you've packed just to take him back,Tell me that how many either or's ?_

_But no more ,If you let me inside of your world ._

_There'll be one less lonely girl._

_Oh,oh,oh. I jumped off the stage and walked to her._

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you,you._

_Now all I see you._

_Im comming for you._

_Im comming for you._

_No,no,no._

_Dont need these other pretty faces like I need you_

_And when your mine in the world._

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl._

_Im comming for you._

_One less lonely girl._

_Im comming for you._

_One less lonely girl._

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl._

_Im comming for you._

_Im gonna put you first._

_Im comming for you._

_I'll show you what cha worth,Thats what Im gonna do._

_If you let me inside your world._

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl._

_It was the every fourteenth of febuary,Not one of them sat with you. _

_How many dinner dates and dinner plates and he didnt even touch his food ?_

_How many torn photographs are you taping back,Tell me that._

_Couldnt even see an open door ._

_But no more._

_If you let me inside of your world._

_Mikki's POV_

_Yoru:"There be one less lonely girl. Okay Yoru can really why is here standing in front of our table ? Is this a way of him telling me that he loves me ? _

_Oh,oh. I knew how he felt about me .But I dont know how if I feel the same way_

_Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you,you. Then he made me stand up,healed my face up to look up at him with his thumb and first finger._

Now all I see is you. I felt my face turn red as he looked at me wuth those beautiful yellow eyes.

Im comming for you.

im comming for you.

No,no,no.

Dont need these other pretty faces like I need you.

_Now all I see is you. _

_Im comming for you._

_Im commng for you._

_No,no,no._

_Dont need these other pretty faces like I need you._

_And when your mine in this world._

_There's gonna be one less lonley girl._

_Im comming for you._

_One less lonely girl._

_Im gonna put cha first._

_I'll show you what cha worth._

_Thats what Im gonna do._

_If you let me inside of your world_

_Theres gonna be one less lonely girl_

_I can fix up your broken heart_

_I can give you a brand new start_

_I can make you belive again_

_Just wanna set one girl free to fall_

_Free to fall_

_Free to fall_

_Fall in love with me-_

_My heart is locked and nowhere I got the key._

_I'll take her and leave the world_

_With one less lonely girl_

_Then he lowered his head and kissed me with soft gental lips.I couldnt help but wrap my arms around his neck as he put the mic down and healed me close as people cheered._

_( Mikki's Flash back )_

_A cute little girl with blue hair and blue cloths crying in the corner of the class room._

_"Hey why are you crying ?" She looks up with tears in her eye's to see this cat-like boy kneeling next to her._

_" Because those boys were making fun of me cause my hairs blue." She points at the three boys who are Kukai,Ikuto,and Kiseki._

_"Come with me." He holds out his hand and she takes it as they walk up to the three boys._

_"Bam,Bam,Bam" He hits the three boys on their head's_ .

"Owww Yoru why did cha do that for ?" They asked while rubbing there heads while Yoru hugs Mikki.

"Say sorry for making fun of her hair."

"Why ? ,Her hairs blue it's weird " The three boys asked in a usion.

"So what I like weird,and I like blue hair it's cute." That whole sentence made Mikki blush.

"Sorry." Then the three boys run off and play.

"T-thank you ." Then Yoru turned to look at the shy girl and smiled.

"Your welcome,By the way my names Yoru nya ." This made Mikki giggle.

"Im Mikki ."

"Mikki lets go play !" He holds out his left hand Mikki looks at it, smiles ,and takes it as they run off to play.

(End of Mikki's Flash back)

( Yoru's Flashback)

"Ding dong."

"Comming." I opened the door to see Mikki .All soaking wet from the rain and I didnt even know if she was crying or if it was the rain.

"M-mikki whats wrong ?" I walked her inside and sat her down on the couch.

" R-ry-rythm dumped me." she sobbed.

Note to self: Kick Rythms ass when I see him.

I couldnt controll myself.I hugged her . She cried into my chest as I healed her.I stroked her wet hair as a scent of lavender and cool water filled my nose as I kissed the top of her head.

"There, there everything will be okay." I cooed as I rocked her back and forward as she cried into my chest.

'Ding dong." We both jumped at the sound of the door bell .

Mikki:" If you have guest comming over I'll just go." She started to get up .

" NO !.Dont go please it's just I orderd pizza a while ago and scince there 15 minutes late it's free ." Then I opened the door and stepped outside. Gust who I saw ?

Rythm.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ?" I growled.

Rythm:" Uh doing my job and here's your free pizza."

" Why did you dump Mikki ?"

"Rythm:" Dude Mikki's cute and all but she's no fun. And I already had another girlfriend." Okay that pissed me off.

" HOW DARE YOU !" I prounced on him like a cat prounces on a mouse .Nocking both of us on the cold, wet ,muddy ground .

"MIKKI'S A GOOD PERSON SHE DIDNT HAVE TO WASTE HER TIME ON YOU YOU SICK BASTARD !" I punched him,scratched him,socked him,and even bit him while he bit,scratched,and socked me.I would've kicked his ass unconcious if I didnt feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Mikki she looked so sad.

Mikki"Yoru please stop it'll only sadden me more." I looked at her and sighed as I got up and let the idiot go.

"Okay for you and only you." As soon as I got up that idiot ran all the way to his car and drove off.I looked at the porch and I smirked .Woah I smirked ? I never really smirked I've been hanging around Ikuto for to I walked up to her.

"Hey that idiot left all of his deliveries." She looked at me.

"So how about we go inside,have all the pizza we could eat,watch a ton of scary movies,and try to stay up all night."

Mikki: I'm down if your down." She said smiling.

"Well come on we're getting soaked out ." I gave her my left hand , she took it,and we walked inside.

(End of Yoru's flashback)

( Yoru's POV )

I want us to stay like this this one kiss it would be I couldnt breath so I broke it.I looked deeply into her eyes nothing mattered in the world .All my problems just seemed to melt away when ever Mikki was around.

"Mikki I love you and I've always felt this way about you I only hope you return my feelings and if you dont feel the same just tell me to leave you alone and to go away forever and I will."

She looked at me in a sad way . Then I saw a frown form on her lip's,Then a tears filled her eye's as a few fell down her cheeck's .

Mikki:"No p-pl-please I dont want you to go,I-I love you to." She just said that she loves me .Is it true ? As she cried into my chest my whole entire body filled with I smiled.I hugged her tighter than I've ever had before.

"Click." We turned around to see Amu taking a picture of us with her phone.

Mikki:" AAAMMMUUU !"

" You set this up didnt you ?"

Amu:" I_t's a secret."_

_" Can I talk to you for a sec ." We walked to the stage and waited._

_" Thanks onii-chan." I smiled at her and she smiled at me._

_Amu:"your welcome little brother ." Then she ruffeled my hair messing it up a little bit smiling._

_Tarunpuddingsan:" Kaaayyy that was sooo cute."_

_Yoru:" I liked it."_

_Mikki:"Me to."_

_Everyone :" R&R peoples."_


	8. Cousin

Tarunpuddingsan:"Hello pepoles sorry I've havent updated in a while .My onii-chan is being mean."

Amu:" Will there be a new character in this chapter ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Maybe or there might be two new characters later on." (Spoiler: I might be one of the new characters.)

Ikuto:" Can we hurry up."

Tarunpuddingsan:" What are you doing here todays your day-off ?"

Ikuto:" Oh okay then later."

Amu:"Is today really his day-off ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Nope I just wanted that pervert out of here."

Kairi:" Im here."

Tarunpuddingsan:"Good now may you please do the honors."

Kairi:" Tarunpuddingsan does not own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Shugo Chara Encore,or its characters.

(New characters POV )

"Great this is just so freakin great Im lost." Then I knocked into someone knocking both of us down.

"Im so sorry,Im so sorry I didnt see where I was going." I quickly scrambled to get myself off of him and bowed deeply.

"It's okay it was just an accident." I straitened up to look at the person I knocked down. What a cute boy he has olive green hair and his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue as if they resemble a perfect summer sky.

"Hello Im Kairi Sanjo." He healed out his hand.I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Hello Sanjo-san Im Petra Lopez" (Yes pepoles I've put myself in the storie !)

Kairi:" Lopez ?"

"Well originaly Im from Japan but when I was verry young my family moved to California my fathers name is Jose Lopez and my mothers name is Sandra Hinamori."

Kairi:" Hinamori."

"Do you by any chance know a girl with pink hair and golden eye's and goes by the name Hinamori Amu ?"

Kairi:" Yes I do know her."

"Can you take me to her ? I havent seen her scince new years and I've missed her so much."

Kairi:" Yes this way."

"Arigato,and umm again sorry." I bowed a deep bow again .Then I turned around and walked ahead.

Kairi:" It's nothing,by the way how do you know Amu ?" I turned around and smiled.

"She's my cousin."

(Kairi's POV )

Okay I have to admit this girl is cute and there is a resemblance between the two .But this girl is different she has light brown skin,dark brown almost black like hair with long bangs that almost cover her almost warm chocolate brown eye's with a sweet smile.

"Okay we're here." she stopped and looked at the house.

Petra:" Oh wow what a beautiful house it looks as if it came out of a childs fairy tale book." Before we went inside we heard a scream we looked at each other and dashed off to see if we could help then we reached the alley way at the corner.

"S-sue !" Sue was fighting some guy who was trying to drag her in .Then she looked at us with tears in her eyes.

Sue:" HELP MEEE !" Then Petra ran at them.

Petra:" LET GO OF HER YOU PERVERT !" Then BAM she prounced on him avoiding Sue. Some how she ended up in a position of her back against his chest.

(Petra's POV )

Okay how did I end up in this position with a perv my back is on his chest and he has his arms wrapped around me.

"Maybe we should hook up instead." Okay this guy was drunk but that dosent give him an ascuse to attack a innocent girl. So I banged my head against his face which caused him to let go of me.

"Oww you bi-"

"Finish that word and you will never see the daylight again." Then he charged at me and all I had to do was remember sing.

S-Shoulder.

I-Intenstinse. (Every woman should know how to protect herself)

N-Nose.

G-Groin.

Then with one kick to the head he went down.I just stood over him disgusted.

Sue:" T-thank you." I just turned around and smiled.

"It's no prob."

Kairi:" Your nose."

"Hmm ?" I touched the tip of my nose and it stung like hell then I noticed that my lips were wet it was blood.

"That bastared." I mumbled under my breath.

"Rrrriiiiippp." Even though it was an old shirt I hated wasting clothes.

"I'll be fine it's just a nose bleed nothin major lets go back to the house now."

( Amu's POV )

I heard the door open and close as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Kairi dinners done ." Then I went slient. Right there my older cousin is standing right at me with a warm smile. Then her eye's sparkled as they filled with tears.

Petra:" Ammuu !" She hugged me tightly as I hugged her in return.

"What are you doing here I thought you were in California ?" She wipped a tear from her eye.

Petra:"What I cant come to visit my favorite cousin Im 19 you know."

"It's so good to see you again."

Petra:"Well this time Im staying I got a house 3 blocks away from here and the rent is only 25000 yen isnt that great ?"

"Yeah it is now I can go and visit."

"Eh-em." We heard someone clear their throat from behind us.I turn around to see Ikuto standing in the doorway.

Ikuto:"Amu arent you gonna ask our guest to stay for dinner ?" I turned around and smiled

"Yeah why dont you stay for dinner ." Then I looked closely at right sleeve was ripped off,her pink shirt was stained in blood,she had a few bruises on her left arm.

"What happened ?"

Petra:" Umm well you see-"

Sue:"She saved me." I looked at Sue even she had a few bruises on her arms not to mention she looked like someone scarred the living daylight out of her then I got the picture.

"Oh Sue you must've been so scared." I hugged her as she cried.

"You okay ?" We looked at the door to see Mikki and Yoru who were standing in the doorway along with Ikuto.

Sue:"Im fine just a little bit scared."Then sue walked over to Petra and bowed.

Sue:"Thank you sempai." Petra just smiled then she ruffled Sue's hair.

"Again like I said its no problem."Then we all went into the dinning room for dinner.

Everyone:"Ikadakimasu."

(After dinner in the living room/Kairi's POV)

Amu:" So what made you want to come back ?"

Petra:"California can be a little bit boring when you've been there for so when Im at one home I long for another."

Sue:" The way that you fought was amazing how did you learn ?" Petra stayed scilent for a moment.

Petra:" Oh you know here and there,but you guy's know how to fight dont you ?" Ran,Sue,and Dia shook their heads from left to right.

Petra:"What !,dont you guy's know a little self defense ?"

Ikuto:" Whats the big deal ?" Petra just shot a angry glance at him.

Petra:" What do you mean what's the big deal ?"

Ikuto:" I mean it's no big deal if a girl dosent know self-defense."

Petra:"It's a big you know how many girls suffer when something like that happens to them?,Every woman should know how to defend herself,what if you had a little sister and she didnt know self defense then some creep goes and attacks her! then would it be a big deal ?,The women who've been attacked where at the mercy of those men,No women should have to go through that !"

Ikuto:" And your point ?" She just shot up,her hands balled up in fists she looked really ticked off.

Petra:" You are the most sexist,stupidest,iritable man I've ever met !"Then she stormed out of the house slaming the door behind her.

Amu:" What the hell go and appologize to her now !"

Ikuto:" Why she yelled at me she's the one who should appologize !"

Kukai:" Will you two just shut up !" We all stared at kukai in scilence.

Kukai:" Someone should go and talk to her and we all know that person shouldnt be Ikuto."

Ikuto:"Thanks man."

Kukai:"He's been a dick and already caused enough trouble."

Ikuto:"Hey !"

Amu:"Then who should go and talk to her ?"

Kukai:" Kairi." Then everybody looked at me.

"Why me ?"

Kukai:"Maybe you can calm her down and find out how to calm her down,besides whenever we have problems we come to you."

Amu:" Please Kairi it would mean alot to me." I sighed and pushed up my glassess.

"Alright I'll be back in a while." As soon as I walked out I heard Amu and Ikuto arguing again turns out that Petra was sitting on the roof looking at the stars.

" Hey you okay ?" She jumped at the sound of my voice.

Petra:" Oh Sanjo-san you scared me."

"Mind if I sit next to you ?" I asked while climbing up.

Petra:" No I dont mind ." she smiled then she tapped the space next to her then after I sat next to her she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

Petra:" Im gonna have to appologize to him huh ?"

"I dont think you should ." she just looked at me.

"I think it's reasonable for a girl to learn self-defense." She just smiled.

Petra:" At least someons on my side."

"May I ask you a question ?"

Petra:"Shoot ."

" Why is it that you feel so strongly that a girl has to know self-defense ?" She looked shocked for a moment then she hugged her knees to her chest tighter and lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eye's.

Petra:" You have to promise that you wont tell anyone this,this is a secret between me,Amu,and both of our parents."

" I promise you have the word of Kairi Sanjo ." I healed up my right hand and had my left hand make a cross over my heart."

( Petras POV ) (P.S No this did not happen to me I just wanted a piece of drama in this chapter)

" Okay I just left kendo practice and I was on my way to go pick up Amu from after school.I felt like something was watching me and I should've listened to that feeling. Anyway I was 15 at the time Amu was 14. I was in a good mood so I asked her if she wanted to go and get some ice cream She said yes so after we ate we walked home and I decided for us to go through the alley as a short cut even though our parents told us not to as soon as we got there she said that she was scared and wanted to go the other way but I just smiled and said "Dont worry I have my shinie with me so I could protect us both." We were halfway through the alley when some guy came and pined me to the wall holding me by my throat of course Amu cried and begged the man to let go of me after he did I was ready to pass out and I would've to if I didnt hear what he said to her."

Kairi:" What did he say ?" His voice was calm but filled with tension.I shuddered as I remembered his voice It was cold and hard.

"He said that "Scince I let her go I get to do something to you and if you scream or tell anyone I'll kill both of you." My eye's shot open my body filled with rage I would never let someone do that to my sweet,inoccent,little cousin.I grabbed my shinie and charged at the bastard .After giving him a head strike he knocked out cold .Amu looked like she was ready to faint I caught her,put her on my back and ran all the way home after that I told our parents what had happened they called the cop's turns out that the guy was a wanted serial killer that killed 11 girls .And he would've killed us too if I let him hurt Amu."I let out a sob and looked at him.

( Kairi's POV )

She's crying...Her brown eye's that were once filled with laughter and happieness are now filled with sadness and sorrow she just looked at me.I wanted to hold her,to help her,to maybe kiss her ...

Petra:" And now there's not one day that I regret putting Amu through that torture and fear." More and more tears poured down her cheeks as she looked up at the stars.I just hugged her and she hugged me back we didnt say anything we just sat there.

( Meanwhile/Amu's POV )

"Ikuto you big jerk go and appologize !" Man he was pissing me off.

Ikuto:" Why should I appologize to your stupid cousin who wants every girl to learn self-defense !"

" You idiot you have no idea how much pain she feels !" That made him shut up.

Ikuto:" What do you mean ?" I just stared at him before deciding if I should tell him.

"When we where young Petra came to pick me up from the after school after she picked me up we went to go get ice cream so after we ate she said that we should go through the alley as a short cut .I told her I was scared and that I wanted to go the other way she smiled and said that she would protect us both."Tears started to cloud my vision. as I remembered ."H-halfway through the alley some guy came and pinned her to the wall choking her.I blinked the tears away."I begged and begged for him to let go of her as I cried after he did he walked towards me and looked at me and said in a creepy voice ."That scince he let her go he'd have to do something to me."More and more tears came blinding me as I remembered that scary day."H-he-he said that if I screamed or told anyone he would kill both of us.I sobbed .Then as if on cue she came at him with her shinie with one head strike he went down.I fainted and I dont remember what happened ." I bet I had a river of tears down my cheecks as I stared at Ikuto's startled face.

Ikuto:" I-Im sorry Amu I had no idea.I will appologize to her."

" Thank you." Just then Kairi and Petra walked in she had looked like she'd been crying to then Ikuto walked up to her and bowed.

Ikuto:"Im sorry." Then Petra bowed to him.

Petra:" Im sorry to ." She smiled while Ikuto gave her a little smirk she turned to me and hugged me.

Petra:" I'll come and visit again okay little cousin ."

"Okay be safe on your way home." Then Kairi walked up to her.

Kairi:" I-I think it's best if I walk you home."

Petra:" Um okay Sanjo-san." You can clearly see the tint of blush on both of their faces I just smiled at the two you can clearly see a cute couple.

"Okay goodnight."

Petra:" Goodnight." Then with one wave they walked out the door.

( Kairi's POV )

Petra:" Okay we're here." Then she turned around and bowed.

Petra:" Thank you for walking me home Sanjo-san."

" Kairi."

Petra:" Hmm ?"

" Call me Kairi."

Petra:" Are you sure ?"

"Yes Im sure and can I ask you one more question ?" She smiled as she nodded.

" Will you like to go out sometime ?" I couldnt help but blush I never really talk to girls. I looked at her and she was blushing to.

Petra:" I love to ." Then she came and gave me a small kiss on the cheeck before she dissapeared inside her house .My face was red hot as I touched the spot where she kissed me.

Tarunpuddingsan:*blushing dark red* Whatcha think ?"

Amu:" It's soo cute you two make a cute couple."

Kairi:*Blushing a darker shade of red* Umm it was verry good."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Pllleasssee review peoplessss I need reviews to keep writing n to stay alive." Just kidding but seriously pease review.


	9. An old friend is a new love

Tarunpuddingsan:" Hey peoples thanks for all those awsome reviews."

Ikuto:" What's this chapter about ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" You / a new character."

Ikuto:" Really ."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Yes really please do the disclaimer."

Ikuto:" Tarunpuddingsan dosnt own Shugo Chara,Shugo Chara Doki,Shugo Chara Party,Shugo Chara Encore,or it's characters."

( Ikuto's POV )

" Sometimes I dont know why I bother skipping class." I just walked a little sloutch my hands in my pockets.

"HEYYY! LOOK OUT !" Then WAM! someone bumped into me and some how I ended up on top of whoever it was man I felt dizzy I didnt even see what happened. Then I looked at the person who bumped into me wow what beautiful gray-ish blue eye's .They look like the sky when it's about to rain,her hair look's orange with long bangs that sway to the right,she has long eyelashes that gently kiss her skin as she blinks,with beautiful plump lip's her face alone look's like a work of art pure art that no one could harm.I just stared at her I dont know why but she looks so familier as if we met along time ago .Then she just looked at me angry heck even when she looks angry she looks cute.

"WATCH OUT NEXT TIME YOU JERK !" Then she pushed me off of her and ran behind the corner.

( New characters POV )

"WATCH OUT NEXT TIME YOU JERK !" Then I pushed him off of me and ran to I ran I allowed a few tears to fall down my face .No,no,no It cant be him ,It cant be I havent seen Ikuto for more than a few years.I thought over and over in my head.I was at the door now but I couldnt bring myself to open it.I reached for something in my back pocket...Where is it ? ! Oh no,no,no please dont tell me that I dropped it when I fell down back there more and more tears came as I ran away its my first day here and Im running away.I found myself in the school auditorium when I heard footsteps comming closer and closer.

( Meanwhile / Ikuto's POV )

"Hmm she dropped something." I picked up this old piece of paper .As I looked at the piece of paper I could've swore that my heart stopped.I took this picture when I was eight and she was six .Was that her just now ? The one girl that I've been looking for scince I was eight,my best friend Lucy...

"Oh crap it's probraly one of the teachers. " I whispered then I hid in the broom closet .Although the closet was dark and dusty and smelled like mold and meldew I keept quiet then all I heard was the footsteps,then they stopped,it sounded like something heavy and metal like was being put down,then there was the sound of was a stereo someone was playing music on .Whats that faint sound ? Is it singing ? This cant be a teacher it must be a student.I pushed the door a little bit open and I saw a girl I didnt see much only that she had long almost black like hair that stopped at the middle of her back then I listened to the singing.

( Do not own this song.) ( Linda Rostand : Blue Bayou .Ask your parents or grandparents its a really beautiful song. )

Girl singing:" I feel so bad I got a worried mind,

Im so lonesome all the time,

Scince I left my baby behind on Blue Bayou,

Saving nickles saving dimes,

Work until the sun dont shine ,

Looking forward to happier times on Blue Bayou ,

Im going back some day come with me to Blue Bayouuuu,

Where the folks are fun and the world is mine on Blue Bayouuu,

Whith those fishing boats with their sails afloat ,

If I could only see,

That familier sunrise through sleepy eyes how happy I'd be." Then she finished her singing it was like wow I've never heard someone sing like that.

Girl:" I know your in the closet and I know that you've been listening so please come out." She stared at me when I walked out she had a smile as if she was a mother and now that I've had a really long look at her she looks nice chocolate brown eyes with long bangs that almost covered them,along with a pettite body structure ,her hair was in a pony tail,she was wearing some blue jeans and a Eclipse t-shirt. (Yes I LUV TWILIGHT )

Girl:" Hello and thank you for listening to my singing and you are ? " And here comes the cool & spicy character.

"Lucy ."

Girl:" Lucy ?"

" Just Lucy and you are ?"

Girl:"Oh Im sorry Im Petra and just Petra."

" You sing beautifuly who taught you ?"

Petra:"No one it's just natural ,I know it's not any of my buisness but you look like your starving when was the last time you ate ?"

" Uh two days ago I think."

Petra:" Two days ago, it's true that a person can survive without food as long as they have water but really you need food come with me." She gently took hold of my wrist and brought me to small resturant the delicious smell of spices and cooked food alone made my mouth water I really must be really hungry after we were seated she just looked at her menu and didnt really say a word.

Petra:" So what do you feel like eating you can order anything you want." Okay that just made it worst.

" U-umm I dont know c-can you order for me ?"

Petra:" Sure,waiter we'll have a dumpling plate along with a bowl of ramen please."

" W-wait you cant order me that there 500,000 yen each." She just looked at me and smiled kindly.

Petra:" It's okay I can pay for it I have a good job." Thats when I noticed that I dont really know anything about this girl except that her name is Petra and that she's treating me to lunch without asking for anything in return.

" So what do you do for a living ?" She just smiled.

Petra:" Well Im kinda starting my own anime I just need to find a publisher." ( My dream job. )

We talked for an hour or so turns out that she's really nice then she looks at the table across from us,smiled and waved someone over.

( Ikuto's POV )

Is that Petra ? It is what is she smiling for ? Oh great she waved me to come over she is so related to Amu.I got up,picked up my bowl of ramen and walked over to her table.

"Yo." Then I sat down next to her we've kinda been good friends now scince that night and she's pretty cool to and has amazing drawing skills she's almost better than Mikki.

Petra:" Hay Ikuto whats up I'd like you to meet my new friend Lucy." It was the same girl from before,the girl who bumped into me. I looked at the girl and she was was wearing a purple and black striped shirt that showed off her chest nice. Also with some black leggings and some purple south poles her long hair down with her bangs parted to the right.

Lucy:" Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto ?"

" Uh yeah I am."

Lucy:" Remember me we use to play at the playground in the park all the time." It's her it's really her.

"Yeah I do and I still have scince." she just blushed and looked away oh boy here comes her stubborn side.

" I also remember that you said that youd even be a good wife for me ." That made her blush even more.

Lucy:" Sh- shut up we were only 7 and 8." Then she folded her arms against her chest and turned her body around in another direction.

Lucy:" Petra help me out with this...whered she go ?" Turns out that when we werent looking Petra put some money on the table to pay for the food and left without us noticing.

"Damn she can be sneaky."

Lucy:" Really ?"

"When she wants to be,one time we were watching a movie and I got up to go get the popcorn and I didnt even hear her but she walked behind me and when I turned around she was right there behind me and she yelled BOO !" I stared at Lucy she was trying to hold back a smile no doubt a laugh.

Lucy:" And what you got scared ?"

" Hell yeah she scared the crap out of me she's quieter than death." Thats when Lucy lost it she just bursted out laughing then I got an idea.

"Well I see that you've finally grew a chest." That audomatically made her stop laughing and made her angry.

Lucy:"Sh-shut up you jerk." She blished a deeper shade of red and crossed her arms against her chest again looking in the other direction .Then I just scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you getting turned on ?" That I guess that just made it worse,wanna know why ? Cause I heard knuckels pop.

Lucy:"I swear on everything that is holy Ikuto ,if you so much as make a perverted remark one more time,I'll wring your neck with my bare hands." Okay a little scary but really cute then she just looked at the clock.

Lucy:" Oh crap it's getting late I should head home." she jumped up and gave the waiter the money then I jumped up and followed her.

" Hey wait up I'll walk you home." She looked at me and hesiteted a bit.

Lucy:" Umm Im not sure I live pretty far."

" Whatever you say Im not leaving Im comming with you just to make sure your safe."

( Later on the westside part of town./Lucy's POV) ( Dont know if there is a westside of tokyo i need 2 do sum reasearch.)

" Well this is it." Ikuto just stared at the house I lived in but hey the rent is cheap even though I live in this kind of neighborhood dosnt mean that I'll be hurt right ?

Ikuto:" Okay I dont know how to say this but,there is no way in hell that Im gonna let you stay by yourself in this kind of neighborhood !"

"Oh lighten up."

Ikuto:" Nope I dont want to leave you here."

"Then where else am I gonna live ?" Then I swear that I saw the little lightbulb in his head went "click".

Ikuto:" With me."

"Eh ?"

Ikuto:" Why not it's better than this place and it's only for one night." Okay now he got me mad he only wants me for a one night stand.

"No !"

Ikuto:" No ?"

" Yes no if you want that kind of company then you have more than enough women to choose from!" I crossed my arms and turned away .

Ikuto:" Enough women to choose from ...No thats not true I-I didnt even mean it like that."

" Whatever Ikuto I wasnt born yesterday."

Ikuto:" Im serious lucy Im not like that God Im still a virgin."

" Still not listening."

Ikuto:" Want me to prove it ? Here a picture I live in a house with six other guys and a girl !" I turned around and looked .He was holding out a picture of him along with a group all doing diifferent poses this picture looks like it takes place at a park with the cherry blossoms in bloom maybe even during a picnic.

(Poses)

Ikuto:Just scowlding at the camera.

Yoru&Mikki:Doing a peace sign and sticking out their tounge's

Ran:Doing the Amulet Heart pose.

Sue:Has her left hand make the shape of an "L" on her left cheeck and winking.

Kukai&Amu:Has Amu in a soft headlock and giving her a noogie,holding onto Kukai's arm and just smiling.

Petra&Kairi:Giving Kairi a peck on the cheek while blushing,Looking like he won the lottery while having one hand on Petras waist.

Kiseki:Just smiling.

Nagihko:Both hands in the peace sign and smiling also winking.

Tadase:Smiling snd winking.

After I was done looking at the picture I gave it back to Ikuto and hung my head low.

Ikuto: Whats wrong ?"

" Im so sorry when you said one night I thought you meant..." I couldnt bring myself to say the I felt Ikuto's hand lift my chin up to look at his dark blue eyes they were so sad.

Ikuto:" Lucy I would never ever hurt you or anyone like that.I'd die first before something like that crossess my mind." We looked into each others eyes then we heard three gun shot's.

"BOOM,BOOM,BOOM !" I jumped into Ikuto's arms after a moment or two I felt Ikuto's arms hold me we were both quiet hearing nothing but the police sirens in the distance .Even though it was spring it was still cold I could see my breath.I felt my face go red this is so embarassing I bet Ikuto already has a girlfriend heck she might be a model oh why did I have to fall in love with him? Why am I still in love with him? whats wrong with me ?Yet this is nice to have his strong arms around me I feel like 's nice to have someone to hold you what is he thinking ? What is he feeling ? I cant bring myself to look up at him so I just kept still.

Ikuto:"Lucy." His voice sounded of a mixture of hard and cold yet soft and warm.

"Hmm ?" That was all I could say "Hmm" I couldnt talk my throat felt dry

Ikuto:" Would you like to go now ?" I nodded I still couldnt bring myself to talk.I looked up at him I couldnt read his expression at he thinking ? Slowly we walked away.

( Later at the house/ Lucys POV )

Ikuto:" Guys Im home." Then this really pretty girl with pink hair walked out of the dinning room Ikuto's girlfriend I bet.

Amu:" Guys ? what am I chopped liver ?" She was smiling as she hit Ikuto's arm lightly she was wearing a grey tank top with black shorts her pink hair in a bun .She was carrying a bowl of popcorn. Ikuto smirked and ruffled her hair.

Ikuto:" Hello Amu." She looked at me and smiled warmly.

" So Ikuto is this your girlfriend ?" The girl made a gagging sound and both of them laughed.

Amu:" Ikuto my boyfriend ? ha he's more of a brother to me."

Ikuto:" Yeah and Amu's to ugly for me." Then Amu shot a glare at him then she smiled at him.

Amu:"Yeah it's because your gay huh ?" They just glared at each other smirking .If you look closely then you can see little sparks of lightining between them.

"Yeah ummm I think Ill go." That got them to stop looking at each then Ikuto pouted.

Ikuto:" Awww dont leave you promised." Then he took my hand.

Amu:" Ikuto dont be a bad host and invite her to watch the movie with us we're watching Paranormal activity." Then she walked away.

Ikuto:" You wanna watch the movie or do you wanna go to bed ?" He whispered while getting close to me our faces were only inches apart.I only hit him on the arm.

Ikuto:" Oww."

"You deserve it you perv." Then I walked in the living room and I saw Petra sitting on the small couch with this nerdy guy.

(Petra's POV)

"Hey lucy whats up you have a nice dinner ?" She glared at me then smiled

Lucy:" Why did you leave me alone with him ?" She wined as she sat down on the blanket on the floor in front of the couch.

"By the way I think you droped this earlier." She gasped as I handed her the picture.

Lucy:" Wh-where did you get this ?" She looked st the picture with aww and then looked at me.

" I was in the hallway when you bumped into Ikuto,after you ran away he picked up the picture,dropped it then ran after you."

Lucy:" So you helped him out by finding me ?" I smile grew as her eye's gleamed.

(Later on after the movie.)

"Okay now Im to scared to walk home by myself ." That movie was scary and the guy was so stupid who in the hell borrows a wegie bored after his girlfriend asks him not to.

Kukai:" Hey Kaiiri be a good boyfriend and take your girlfriend home." Kukai smirked .I blushed and so did Kaiiri.

"No Im fine I can walk by myself."

"Kaiiri:" No it's not safe and it's already late."

"Oh okay then,good night Amu." I walked over and gave her a hug.

Amu:"Try not to get scared and finnaly kiss him." She whispered.

"I'll try." I whispered back.

(Ikuto's POV )

After they left everyone got ready for bed.

"Okay Lucy all we have to do now is find a place for you to sleep."

Amu:"She's staying the night onii-sama ?" I looked at Amu like she was crazy.

"Okay scince when did you start calling me onii-sama ?" She smiled and giggled.

Amu:" I dont know I just wanted to see how it would sound."

"And ?"

Amu:" And it doesnt do you justice,although it would sound better on Kaiiri,Kukai,or maybe even Nagi."

"You can be so cold Amu."

Amu:" Oh well,come on Lucy I have a spare of PJ's in my room you can borrow them for tonight." After that both of them dissapeared upstairs. And later Kaiiri walked in.

" Yo whats up ?"

Kukai:" And why are you all wet ?" Kaiiri's light green pollo shirt was all soaked not to mention his hair and sneakers,his face was blushing and his glasses were all fogged up and he was breathing like he ran all the way home.

Tadase:" Had a late night rondevou with Petra Kaiiri ?"

Kaiiri:" NO !" He shouted out quick in defense which lead to all of us guys laughing.

Yoru:" We're gonna take that as a yes." Kaiiri took in a deep breath and looked at us.

Kaiiri:" The reason why my shirt is wet is because it started rainning when I was walking home,Which lead me to running and while I was running I fell in a puddle,and my glasses are foggy cause the heat of my body realeased when I stopped running."

" Then why are you blushing ?"

Kaiiri:" That's also from the running."

Nagihiko:" Uh-hu,so did you finally kiss her goodnight ?" That only made him blush a deeper shede of red.

Kaiiri:" No." We just stared at him.

. . .

"What ? why not ?"

Nagihiko:" you guy's been going out for two months and you havent kissed her yet ?"

Kaiiri:" You guys know that I've only had one girlfriend." We all sweat dropped.

Nagihiko:" K-Kaiiri I dont think Yaya should count you guys were only in middle school."

"Yeah and it was only for three weeks."

Kaiiri:" Well I dont know,Im just nervous."

"Dude if Petra wasnt Amu's cousin or your girlfriend I would've gone out with her."

Yoru:" And that's sayin something,Nya" Yoru nodded in agreement.

Kaiiri:" Thank's Ikuto I feel so much better,not."

Tadase:" Ouch that hurted from over here." Kaiiri glared at each of us though.

Kaiiri:" I have a plan though,before I left I asked her to go on a date with me to the amusement park."

Yoru:" Oh I get it your gonna get her to go on the haunted house ride so when she's scared and holding onto you you'll kiss her."

Kaiiri:" A-actually I was gonna kiss her on the ferris wheel,it would be more romantic."

Nagihiko:" *Sniff* Ikuto our little boy is growing up." *Picture Nagi fake crying into a hankie*

Kaiiri:" Shut up,Im going to bed night." Then I saw lucy at the top of the stair's. I couldnt stop had Amu's LOVE tank top looked long on her length wise but at the chest area it looked a little too tight. She also had on Amu's grey shorts I guess that the LOVE pants were to long on her other than that I couldnt stop staring.

Amu:" Ikuto stop staring at Lu-chan !" Amu scolded me.

" Im not staring I swear."

Yoru:" Uhh we saw you stare Ikuto,Nya."

Amu:" You practicing to be a dirty old man Ikuto ?" Amu asked while putting her hands on her hip's."

" No I am not ."

Amu:" Right cause your already a pervert." I gave her a death glare but she ignored it,streatched and yawned. She looks cute when she does that.

Amu:" Oh well goodnight everyone." Then she walked upstairs to her and kukai's room . We all said our goodnights then we all went up to bed. Lucy slept in Yoru's old bed scince he and Mikki were now living together. As I slipped into the covers I heard the sound of rain.I soon fell into a deep sleep until I heard a bang of lightening along with a small squeal. I looked across the room to see Lucy still awake.

" You okay Lucy ?"

Lucy:" Uh-hu." I sighed simetimes when we were little Lucy would spend the night,and when it rained she would sneak into my bed and we would was alway's afraid of lightning.

" Lucy wanna sleep over here with me like when we were little." I heard no reply just the sound of her feet moving across the woden floor. Then the groan of the bed as she slipped in.I wrapped her arms around her waist as I hugged her. Her scent always smelled sweet it reminded me of strawberries and something else. We were quiet as we laied in my bed.

Lucy:" Brings back memories huh ?" She asked while putting her hand on mine. I nodded my chin on her head. She let out a small giggle.

" What's so funny ?" I asked.

Lucy:" Nothing just remembering the good old day's." I heald her tighter as I remembered a painful memory.

( Flashback )

" Lu-chan are you okay." A eight year old Ikuto asked while staring at his best friend. She had her long orange hair in curely pigtails along with a cute yellow dress and white sandal's.

" Yeah I'm okay Ikuto-kun." She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheeck, she gigled as the little boy's face had a small tint of crimson he looked at her again she seemed distant, lost in her thought's, worried, and scared. He gave her a small smile and took her hand.

" Dont worry Lu-chan some day you'll be my wife and my wife will never have to worry." She smiled at this to and they ran off to play.

( The next day.)

" Lu-chan, Lu-chan ! " A verry excited Ikuto called as he ran around the playground. It was three'o clock and they alway's met there. He searched the whole park thinking that she was playing the hidding game that they alway's did but he never found her.

" LU-CHAN THIS ISNT FUNNY COME OUT YOU WON !" There was nothing but scilence only a whisper of the wind. His heart pounded as his fear grew.

" Where is she ? " He asked himself as a few tear's blured his vision." I wanted to tell her that mama's gonna have a baby, that I was gonna be a onii-sama." He thought as he ran home when he got there he was out of breath.

" Ikuto ! what happened why are you so out of breath ?" His worried mother asked him,soon she saw that he was crying.

" MAMA ! *gasp* call the police I think *gasp* something bad happened to Lu-chan ! " She looked at him with a sad face,which only made him more anxious for her to call them.

" Mama hurry Lu-chan maybe in trouble !" He tried with all his might to make her leg's move as he pushed her but she wouldnt budge. She kneeled down and got him to stop pushing her. She shooshed him and spoke in a soft voice to calm him down. she waited a while after he stopped moving.

" Ikuto Lucy moved away." She spoke in a soft whisper. His eye's widen as he backed away.

" What ?" He whispered as more tear's came.

" Her father got a job in america they flew there last night." It hurted her heart to see her son look so hurt but she had to tell him. Lucy was like a sister to him and if she stayed she would've been more than that to him she hugged her son as he cried in the crook of her neck,Aruto had just left now Lucy was gone to,oh how many heartbreaks will he have to suffer ? She heald him tighter now his sob's muffled as he drifted to sleep. As she tucked him into his bed she wiped his tear's as she cradled his face into her hand's.

" Lucy-kun." He whispered which only made tear's form in his mother's eye's.

" Utau,promise me that you would love your brother just as much as Lucy did." She whispered as she rubbed her hand over her stomach that just began to grow.

( End of fash back )

Lucy:" Ikuto,Ikuto your holding me too tight." I snapped out of my memory and released my grip.

Lucy:" Ikuto what's wrong ?" She turned around and looked at me.

" Why didnt you say goodbeye ?" I asked while she looked at me.

Lucy:" I-I tried but I couldnt,it was hard for me Ikuto." She wrapped her arm's around me and rested her head on my chest.

Lucy:" Ikuto I have to confess, I love you I alway's have and I alway's will." She waited for me to reply. I was filled with shock, but also happieness she said she loved me she alway's had,she looked up at me That was when I smashed my lip's onto her's her lip's we're so soft,so warm,so sweet. I love you Lucy and I want you to be mine,and I want to be your' was surpprised at first but she returned the kiss.

" I love you too." I whispered she smiled at me and hugged me and I hugged her in return. Together we slept in each other's arm's sharing the warmth of our love.

Tarunpuddingsan:" Okay no one's here but me today so let's get down to buissness, I know when you guy's read about Lucy you were all like WTF but let me explain.A girl named Destiny who live's in Wisconsin asked me to put her character in her story so I did. And Im proud to say SEVEN BROTHER'S IS NOT AN AMUTO ! and if you dont like it then dont read it. Also Destiny HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY !


	10. A tradgy and a confession

Tarunpuddingsan:" Hey peoples thanks for all those awsome reviews ."

Yoru:" What kept you so long, nya ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" Yeah I know our internet got cut off for a while."

Amu:" Oh I thought you forgot about us."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Yeah and for all those Ikuto fan's out there dont kill me." ( P.S Im one too.)

Tarunpuddingsan:" Oh and deep respects for all of those who pershed in 9/11 our prayers are with you and we all miss you each and everyday.

( Amu's POV )

" DAMN IT IKUTO WHY DO YOU ALWAY'S HAVE TO RUIN MY GOOD MOOD ? !" We were fighting again . Why do we fight all the time ? He has Lucy to distract him now.

" You know Ikuto one of these day's your gonna end up getting into some big trouble."

Ikuto:" Wow as if I never heard that before Amu." He was already walking out the door.

" Oh yeah well I bet you havent heard this one before."

Ikuto:" What is it then."

" I HOPE YOU GET HIT BY A TRUCK !" And with that he slammed the door.I brought my hand's up to my lip's I had never thrown a curse at someone before and if you do something like this it turn's around and get's you.I didnt mean it I was just so angry.

" Im sorry." I whispered.

" Amu what's wrong ?" I turned around to see Kukai . I smiled he was alway's there for me when I needed him .

" I just argued with Ikuto again,god what is his problem ?" Kukai took his hands out of his pockets and put one on my shoulder.

Kukai:" It's the rain."

" Eh ?"

Kukai:" The rain when we were little the rain would always make him and Yoru feel gloomy,angry,or just lazy."

( I feel the same way,Im a neko ,Nya ! =^^= )

" Oh well that explains alot."

( Eight hours later. )

" Where's Ikuto it's 10:00 clock now." We were all hanging out now in the living relaxing after midterms and talking about how hard they were.

Yoru:" I bet he's fine,nya." And after that the phone rang.

" Hello ?"

" Is this Hinamori Amu ?"

" Yes."

" Im sorry to say but your friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto has been in an accident."

" WHAT ! " My whole body went numb,my eye's filled with tears. The whole room went quiet waiting.

" Yes he was hit by a truck, he wants you to come here as quickly as possible." With that I slammed the phone down and ran to go put on my coat and shoe's.

Kukai:" Amu what's wrong ! ?" I looked at him with frighten eye's as a stream of tears formed on my face.

" Ikuto's been hurt !"

Kukai:" What ? !" I was fumbling with my buttons as I tried to put on my coat.

" He got hit by a truck, we have to get to the hospital NOW !"

( Five minute's later . )

" IKUTO ! IKUTO ! " I cried as we ran into the ICU .

Nurse 1:" Excuse me but you have to be quiet." Suddenly there was a whole commotion then the security got involved.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP !" I yelled then everyone was quiet.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto, where is he ?" My voice and my whole body was shaking the nurse took us to him right away. As soon as I saw him my leg's collasped under me.

Kukai:" AMU !" He healed me up as my hand covered my mouth to muffle my cries. He looked like he was dead ! He was sleeping and I knew this but he looked as if he just died. His face had a few bruises and cut's, his hair was a mess. I heard Someone ask the doctor what had happened.

Doctor:" He had a pretty hard impact with the truck, a few broken rib's and a broken leg." That only made my heart ache by one they all left to the cafeteria except me and Kukai.

Kukai:" Amu Im going to go get some coffee, want some ?" I nodded my eye's felt weak, my body and my head hurt's, but most of all my heart. What I said earlier came true I didnt mean it. He looked so peaceful as he slept. More tear's came as I buried my face in my hand's.

" Ikuto Im so sorry, Im so verry, verry sorry."

" Sorry for what ?" I turned to the voice , there was this girl with blonde pigtail's and violet eye's.

" Wh-who are you ?" She looked at me and walked more int the room.

" Im Utau Tsukiyomi. Ikuto's my older brother."

" Im Hinamori Amu, Im one of Ikuto's friend's."

Utau:" Why were you saying that you were sorry ?"

" E-earlier today we were fighting,and I-I threw a curse at him saying that I'd hope that he'd get hit by a truck." Her eye's turned cold as she walked up and slapped me.I gasped as I touched my stinging left cheeck.

Utau:" WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ! YOUR THE REASON WHY HE'S LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE !" After that Kukai came running in.

Kukai:" WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON ?" After that I ran pass him and out the door.

( Kukai's POV )

"Utau what did you do ? " Everyone was watching we all heard Utau yell as we we're walking down the hall.

Utau:" Kukai please dont tell me that your sticking up for that tramp ?" She walked up tp me, blinked her eye's trying to look innocent as she put her hand on my chest. Thah only angered me more. I firmly took hold of her wrist and walked away.

" Utau I know that we use to be together and all but we're over you have no control over me,Im going to go find Amu." Sa I ran down the hall I heard everyone else talking.

Yoru:" Utau your my older cousin and I love and respect you but you can be a bitch at sometime's."

Rima:" You have no right to yell at Amu."

Miki:" You dont even know her so dont go thinking that your better than her !"

I was outside and it was pouring down hard . I think it was hailing to, but that didnt matte I had to find Amu I had to tell her that what happened wasnt her fault.

" AMU !, AMU WHERE ARE YOU !" 'my clothes were soak and the hail stung like hell as it made slight cut's on my arm's and face. I couldnt see through this rain it even hurted my eye's. Then I heard a scream.

" AMU !" I dound her in an alley some guy was holding her by her throat. I ran at him .

" LET GO OF THE GIRL THAT I LOVE !" Shit he had a knife ! I dodged and kicked and punched.

" AGGHH." He sliced my arm and the blood was already mixing with the water as it poured down my arm. I kicked the knife out of his hand and grabbed it. Seeing that he was not in power anymore he ran away. Exausted I collapsed on my knee's they stung but I didnt care. Amu was safe and that's all that mattered.

Amu:" KUKAI !" Amu ran over and kneeled next to me. I didnt know either if it was the rain or if she was crying. But I was crying, I was crying cause I was scared that I would lose her. I hugged her, I held onto her tight so thight as if she was fragil, or if she would disapear if I'd let go.

Amu:" Kukai your hugging me to tight." I looked at her then I crashed my lip's onto her's. Is it wrong to kiss the person you love ? Is it wrong to want to protect them from anything that will bring them harm or sorrow ? She didnt react at first but after a while I felt her wrap her arm's around my neck.

She probly thought that I was doing this to comfort her. But I wasnt doing this because of that, yes I want to comfort her but I didnt know what else to do that guy could've killed her. I healed her tighter, I just want us to be like this, holding onto each other with no worries or thought's, in our own little world. But with the curse of being human we needed to breath. She broke the kiss and stared at me.

" Ku-."

" Shhhh, I know what I did was out of line but I have no regrets, Amu I love you ." She was shocked by all of this but I still had to tell her.

" Amu the guy that hitted Ikuto was drunk he was taken to jail, you didnt have anything to do with it." And with that I saw the smile that I loved.

" Amu I want to be with you, I want to make you happy, but I know that you probly dont feel that way for me."

Amu:" Kukai." She whispered.

" I'll give you time to think it over, but for now lets get out of the rain and go back." She nodded as we went back inside we were greeted by our friends. Turns out that Ikuto woke up and scowlded Utau and she left by one we all went in to talk to Ikuto then it was my turn.

( Ikuto's POV )

Everything didnt hurt that much anymore the pain medication took care of thet. After Yoru left crying Kukai came in.

" Yo."

Kukai:" Hey... so how do you feel ?"

" I've had worst."

Kukai:" Like the time you put weel's on the principles desk and rode it down the three story stair's." He said with a smirk. Damn I got into a whole lot of trouble after that and we were only senior's in highschool.I smirked to it was so damn funny it was something that the guys from jackass wouldnt do.

" Kinda, hows Amu ?" His face fell and instantly I knew something was wrong.

" What happened ?"

Kukai:" She blames herself for what's happened."

" Send her in after you leave."

Kukai:" Kay..."

" Kukai you know that I can sense when something's wrong what happened between you and Amu ?"

Kukai:" I.. I told her that I love her." I just shook my head and smirked, Kukai needs to learn better timing.

Kukai:" What ?" Then I started laughing.

" Man you need to learn better timing, I bet that Amu's really confused." He thought about it then smacked himself on the forehead.

Kukai:" Damn it." Which lead to me laughing more but then I looked at Kukai serious.

"Kukai promise me two things."

Kukai:" Sure."

" One take care of her she's a good person, and two you never ever hit her." I know Kukai's not like that but hey you never know.

Kukai:" I promise that I'll take care of her and make her happy, and secondly I'll die first before I ever think of doing something like that her."

" Good cause if you do then I'll hunt you down like a dog and kick your ass, Amu's like a little sister to me and you know that."

Kukai:" Yeah, I'll send her in now take care of yourself and heal quickly."

" I'll try." A few seconds later Amu walked in.

Amu:" IKUTO !" She ran and gave me a hug which made me flinch and her gasp and back away quickly.

" It's okay it's good pain." I opened my arms and she came and gave me light hug. Then I saw her wipe tears from her eye's.

" Why are you crying ?"

Amu:" Cause Im happy that your okay." I couldnt help but smile.

" Amu I have something in my jacket for you."

Amu:" What is it ? It better not be something perverted." I laughed.

" Maybe." She looked at me then handed me my jacket. I took out a small black box. ( It's not a ring box think of it as about the size of your hand.)

" Close your eye's." She did then I took out this chain with a gold lock with clear heart shaped crystal's that had a key that matched. I unlocked the chain and put it around her neck.

" Okay open." She gasped at the necklace and healed it in her hands.

Amu:" Ikuto it's beautiful." Then I handed her the key.

" This is the Dumpty key and it goes to the Humpty lock." She gave me a long but light hug again.

Amu:" But what's it for ?" I pointed to the clock it was 3:oo clock.

" Happy birthday Amu." Then I did this very bad imitation of a horn that made her laugh.

Nurse 1:" Excuse me miss but you have to go now." She gave me a small smile and hugged me again.

" Think a lot about who your gonna give that key to." That made her stop and turn around. Then she smiled.

Amu:" I already know who Im gonna give it to."

" Who ?"

Amu:" You, for being a good friend and big brother." She gigled as she put the chain around my neck.

" Good night."

Amu:" Good night, get well and heal faster."

" I'll try."

( Amu's POV )

As I walked down the hall I couldnt help but feel a chill go down my spine. I've always hated hospital's I dont know why probraly cause of scary movies and this is a place where death hangs out a lot. It's also from what Kukai told me. He loves me but do I feel the same way ? When he kissed me I felt warm, peaceful, and happy I also wrapped my arms around his neck ,but what about Ikuto ? When I was with him just now I felt so happy and well I dont know. Then I thought of something. I figured it out ! I know who I love !

" I Love ..."

Tarunpuddingsan:" MUWHAHAHAH *Cough,cough* My first cliff hanger."

Amu:" Your evil."

Tarunpuddingsan:" Thank you,oh and 2012 I AM ALIVE there was no need to curse you dont know if some little kids are readding those review's so watch your tounge."

Amu:" Review please !"


	11. Welcome home Ikuto

Tarunpuddingsan:" Hey."

Ikuto:" Hey Im back."

Amu & Tarunpuddingsan: IKUTO !" * Runs over and gives Ikuto a big hug.*

Ikuto:" Hey why are you crying ?"

Tarunpuddingsan*Crying*:" I-Ik-Ikuto I-Im so sorry I I di-"

Ikuto:" Sssshhhh."

Ikuto:" It's okay Im fine and alive and thats all that matters."

Tarunpuddingsan:" I think this one will make Kaiiri-kun and Nagi-kun happy."

Ikuto:"* Twitches*" Kaiiri-kun,Nagi-kun ?"

Amu:" Hehe lets got on with the story."

Everyone:" HAI !"

Disclaimer: I do not own any shugo chara,except a Humpty lock and Dumpty key that I bought on ebay for 99 cents.

( Amu's POV )

Petra:" Hey Ikuto comes home today huh ?"

I looked at my cousin happily she was right Ikuto had been in the hospital for three month's now. And today he's comming home, Petra came up with an idea that we should throw a welcome home party for Ikuto and everyone gladly pitched in. Not to mention scince Petra and Ikuto have all the same classes she's been taking all of his notes for him, Im glade that there really good freinds now.

Nagi:" Hey Amu,Petra need some help ?"

Petra & Amu:" Sure Nagi thanks." After we finished putting up the streamers the house was done.

" Okay the food is done."

Petra:" Check."

" The decorations are up."

Petra:" Check."

" The cake is here."

Petra:" And double check."

" Okay now whose gonna go pick up the guest of honor ?"

Petra:" I would, but I think a harely isnt the best ride to bring someone home from the hospital."

Kukai:" Yeah nothing says welcome home like a death ride on a motorcycle ." Petra glared at him

Petra:" You got a problem with my driving ?"

Kukai:" No it's just that we dont need Ikuto getting a heart attack."

Petra:" As if, have you seen your crazy ass drive, on the way to the hospital did you see how many people gave you the finger and I was one of them.? ! "

While they were bickering I left to go see if Yaya ate the cake yet.

Yaya:" But Riiiiiimaaaaaa why not ?"

Rima:" Because Amu said that no one is to touch the cake and ice cream until Ikuto is home."

I smiled at the scene,Rima standing tall even though she was short guarding the fridge, and Yaya on her knee's begging for the sweets.

" Thank's Rima, Lucy and I are gonna go pick up Ikuto now so guard the cake and ice cream a little bit longer."

Rima:" You can count on me."

( 15 minutes later )

Rrrrrriiiiiiinnnngggg."

" Lucy can you put it on speaker it's Petra and Im on the highway."

" Hello ?"

Petra:" Hey you two arent the only one's who wanted to see Ikuto."

" Wha-

Petra:" Look to your left." I looked and saw her on her black motorcycle. I saw her black and brown hair escape her helmet and fly with the wind,I saw her eyes through her helmet were filled with excitement. To be honest she alwaysed loved that motorcycle she said that it's like a combonation of flying and maybe flying a broom like in harry potter.

" Race you."

Petra:" Nope."

" Loser has to be a slave for the winner for a whole two weeks."

Petra:" Your on, oh and dont forget to bring an aporon haha." And with that she raced off.

" Lucy hold onto something."

Lucy:" Ahhhhh."

( 5 minutes later )

" I cant belive I lost."

Petra:" Haha well you cant beat me and my bumble bee."

Lucy:" Umm bumble bee's a camero."

Petra:" Oh I know but that's my dream car a camero and one day I'll buy one , canary yellow with black racing stipe's."

We were in the front waiting for Lucy to bring Ikuto.

Petra:" I wonder if he'll be surprised."

" I dont know maybe.

Petra:" Well scince Ikuto's gonna be ridding with you guys I'll text the signal." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

( Petra's text)

**Kaiiri the cat is headed to the fish market.**

**What ?**

**The cat is headded to the fish market.**

**What are you talking about ?**

**IKUTO'S ON HIS WAY !**

**O.o oh okay y didnt u say so.**

**T^T.**

**What ?**

**Nothing.**

She sighed then got on her motorcycle as Ikuto and Lucy came walking out.

Petra:" Hey Ikuto you look. . . uh better." She teased he glared at her but then smirked.

" Ikuto I see that your still wearing the necklace." He chuckled then ruffled my hair.

" Hey dont mess up my hair." I said as I tried to fix it .

Ikuto:" Of course my little sis gave it to me."

Lucy:" Eh,nani ?" Just then Ikuto grabbed me and Petra by our necks and hooked his arms around us.

Ikuto:" Well cant you see the family resemblance Lucy ?" Which lead to all of us laughing. After Petra ''excused herself'' ( Which really meant that she went ahead to warn the others) we all got in my car.

( Petra's POV )

" I finnaly made it." Not even 5 seconds I heard Amu's car comming closer and I knew that it was her cause she said that she would play 'Bottoms up' when they were close to the house.

" Eeek !" I ran and bardged into the house.

" IKUTO'S COMMING EVERYONE HIDE !" There was a small pause but then everyone started running like a serial killer was comming.

( A/N:" You know like when the big boobed actress who cant act tries to hide in the closet when the killers comming up the stairs and theres a whole lot of tention,or when you were little and you use to play hide n seek n you get scared when whoevers it gets closser to you. Aww I miss that game.)

Kukai:" Hit the deck."

Kukai: "Owww that hurted ."Kukai groaned scince he basically threw himself behind the counter in the belly flop position. Everyone quickly got into their hidding spot, while the door knob was clicking I panicked and jumped over behind the couch. And landed right on Kaiiri.

Kaiiri:" Ouch Pe-" Again I panicked thinking that Ikuto would hear scince he's like a freakin cat for god's sake I pressed my lips against Kaiiri's without thinking of course. Wow his lips are so soft.

Ikuto:" Hey where's everyone ?" That's when I broke the kiss, I looked down so my bangs hid my eyes and blush.

" Im sorry Kaiiri." I jumped up and yelled surprised and then ran outside and got up on the roof.

( Ikuto's POV )

" Wow what a great surprise thanks." I looked at all of the familier faces that I came to know this year it's kinda impossible to believe that a year came and went.

" Sue who did you bring to the party ?" She blushed and looked down as she locked arms with her date. Now that I had a good look at him . . .

" NIKAIDO SENSEI !" He looked at me and smiled.

Nikaido:" Oh haha hello Ikuto, Im glade that your doing well."

" Oh umm thanks,thank you for comming." I bowed and headed towards the guys.

" Yo did you guys see who Sue's date is ?"

Nagihiko:" No who ?"

Amu:" Hey guys whatcha talkin about ?"

. . .

Amu:" What ?, Sue's date is Nikaido sensei ?"

" Yup, it's kinda creepy."

Yoru:" Yeah no doubt, you can clearly see child molester written all over his forehead." Yoru commented while taking a bite of a chocolate fish-shaped cookie.

Mikki:" Yoru-kun that's mean dont talk bad on sensei."

Dia:" Yeah,but Sue can be a little dense."

Kaiiri:" Yeah,but remember that Petra has been teaching her karate,ju-jitsu,chinese martial arts, boxing,kick boxing and all kinds of self defense."

Kukai:" Kaiiri has a point,but I cant help but feel that Sue's like a little sister to me I cant help but worry."

" Yeah me too, even thinking about what could've happened to her if Petra didnt save her makes me upset." We nodded, we were to wraped up in the coversation that we did'nt even noticed that sue was behind us.

Sue:" Im glade that all of you are worried about me, but Im a grown girl and I can handle myself. We all jumped at the sound of her voice.

Amu:" S-s-Sue how much of that did you hear ?"

Sue:" All of it."

" Sue you know that all of us care for you like you were our own little sister-"

Kukai:" Yeah we care about you alot even Ikuto, Especially me scince I have no sisters." I glared at Kukai scince I was inturupted.

" And we all want whats best for you and for you to be safe."

She smiled,she has the most beautiful smile I didnt even noticed that she curled her beautiful long blonde hair aidded with her favorite clover clip and was wearing a dark green mimi dress that hugged her curves and made her chest area look a little bit bigger along with black boots that brought the whole outfit together, she also wore a little bit of eyeshadow that made her eye's pop and gleam and wore some lip gloss that made her lips look more pink and full. She looks so beautiful tonight.

(Ikuto: Mental note : Slap myself later for thinking that.)

Sue:" I appericiate it but again you dont have to worry."

" As the oldest of this house I command that all the guys go and inspect Nikaido sensei to make sure that he's the right guy for Sue."

All the guys:" HAI !" And we all started martching while the girls tried to push us back.

Kukai:" Out of the way we have to protect our little sister !" Then that's when the other girls decided to martch with us while Sue just watched us in dispair.

( 20 seconds later)

Kukai:" Well he sure can take a hit." Kukai said while almost falling over.

Nagihiko:" At least we now know that Sue's in good hands."

Tadase:" He'll treat her right and never hit her." Tadase said with a huge smile on his lips.

Amu:"He better not, did anyone threaten him besides me ?" I raised my hand.

Amu:" What did you say ?"

"That Sue's like a little sister to us, that if he breaks her heart we'll break his bones."

Amu:" Scary."

Yaya:" AMUUUU-CHIIIII Yaya wants to do kareokeeeee !" Yaya whined as pulling Amu off in a different direction. Just then I noticed that Kaiiri was all alone and that Petra was no where in sight, I sighed and called the guy's over slowly and quietly we kidnapped Kaiiri, I have to admitt he can put up a good fight.

Kaiiri:" WHAT THE HELL WAS THE ABDUCTION FOR ? ? ?"

Kukai:" Sorry but yell at Ikuto this was his idea and not us, AND THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME DEAF ! ! !"

" Okay spill what happened ?" He blushed.

Kaiiri:" P-Petra kissed me."

3, 2, 1

All the guy's:" YAAAAYYYYY ! ! ! !" We all cheered for him.

Kaiiri:" But."

Nagihiko:" But what ?"

Kaiiri:" I-I dont know she disapeared after Ikuto walked in."

" She probably went up on the roof ."

Kaiiri:" Yeah, Ill go look for her."

Tadase:" Before you go one more question."

Kaiiri:" What."

Tadase:" How was the kiss ?" We all scooted closer to him smirking while he blushed.

Kaiiri:" It umm, her lips were so soft,warm and they tasted as if of. He closed his eye's to remember then he slightly smiled.

" Yo Kaiiri ! " He opened his eye's and smiled again.

Kaiiri:" And they tasted as if of strawberries and chocolate."

Nagihiko:" Wow Kaiiri you make it sound so wonderful then maybe I should kiss her ." Nagihiko teased while putting his hand on his chin. Kaiiri just glared at him angrilily as he balled his hands into fist.

Kaiiri:" You will not !" He growled through his clentched teeth.

" Woah, calm down killer." He sighed.

Yoru:" Well why are you just sitting there nya, go look for her."

( Kaiiri's POV )

" Where is she ?" She wasnt on the roof or any where in the house I even went to her place to see if she went back home.

( Mean while )

" Hmp there throwing a party without me ?"

Lulu:" Calm down sheesh its just a party."

" NO, it's not just a party did you read the sign, it say's welcome home Ikuto."

Lulu:" So what we werent invited so lets go."

" No we're crashing this party."

( Kukai's POV )

" Petra have you seen Am-"

Sayya:" Dont worry Souma-kun Im here." Then she walks over and practicaly throws herself on me and sit's on my lap plus she throws her arms over my neck tightly so that I couldnt push her off.. Though over in the corner Amu looked like she was ready to explode and was punching the wall.

Petra:" Who invited you ? " Damn Petra's voice was cold .

Sayya:" It's none of your buisness."

Petra:" The hell it is, this isnt your house and if we dont want you here then you have to go." Again Petra was just simply ignored.

Petra :" Get off of Kaiiri, he's not your boyfriend." That seemed to piss Sayya off. Then as if out of the shadows.

Amu:" Excuss me but my freind is not a chair." Then the whole house went quiet.

Sayya:" Yeah and who said he was your boyfriend ? , I think he prefers a girl thats woman enough for him."

Amu:" You dont know him that well so what make's you think that he prefer a skank like you ?"

Sayya:" Do you know who I am ?"

Petra:" Let me guess a skank that has aids ? " I have to admitt that I was really shocked that Petra could use such foul language she looked so sweet and innocent when I first met her.

Sayya:" How dare you ! !" I saw Petra's hands turn into fist's.

Petra:" Thats it outside,you and me right now ." She poped her fingers and got in a fighting stance.

Amu:" Petra calm down you dont need another strike."

Sayya:" Surprise surprise the bitch has a record." And with that I used all my strength and pushed her off. She looked at me with shock as she landed on the floor .

Sayya:" San-"

" BE QUIET !"

Amu:" Kukai." She whispered then Sayya got up and tried to punch Amu but Petra blocked it.

Nikaido:" Hey you guys cant fight I'm a teacher remember you two fight you'll get expelled."

Sue:" Why not just have a compettition ?"

Amu:" Good idea Sue okay then if I win then you go and leave the rest of us alone.

Sayya:" Okay but what do I get if I win ?"

. . .

Yaya:" You can make out with Kaiiri." If only look's could kill Yaya would've been dead in one second.

Sayya:" Deal."

Petra:" YAYA ! ! ! ! WHAT THE HELL ? ? ? "

Yaya:" What ?"

" Yeah what the hell I am not a prize ! ! ! ! ! !" but Yaya just simply ignored us and skipped off.

( Amu's POV)

" Im gonna kill her." I grumbled. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Petra:" Hey come with me." Then I was pulled up the stairs and into my room, there she threw a bag in my arms and pushed me into the bathroom.

" what the hell ?"

Petra:" Amu you and I both know that you cant dance in those clothe's change into these, their mine so you can give them back later." I sweatdroped.

" Whats wrong with skinny jeans and a tank top ?"

Petra:" Your legs dont really have that much freedome in skinnies and I just dont like that tank top." I sighed after I put on the clothes I went and looked in a mirror and screamed.

Kukai:" A WHATS WRONG ? ? ? ! ! ! "

" Kukai no dont come in here." To late he ran in the bathroom and saw me .

I couldnt help but blush. I had on some black booty shorts with red stripes on the sides that showed off how long my leg's really were and a black spagettie strap tank top that hugged my curves and basicaly showd the pink straps of my bra. Along with showing my tummy and back with my belly button peircing that neither Petra or even my parents knew that I had along with a butterfly tattoo thats on my lower back. Along with some black boots that went up to my mid-calf. I had never felt so embarassed in my whole life now I have one more person on my people on my to kill list. I looked at Kukai his face was just as red as mine.

" Kukai did you mean what you said."

Kukai:" Of course Amu I would never lie to you."

" I have an answer for you."

Kukai:" What ?"

" I love you to." He looked shocked to but happy aat the same time.

I smiled sweetly at him as I walked closer, we stared at each other and just when I was feeling lost in his eye's he captured my lips with his. I closed my eye's as I melted into the kiss, I wraped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close. At certein times I hate being short but now it was perfect. Shocked I felt his tounge lick my lower lip asking for enterance and I gladly allowed.

Petra:" Amu I- oh my." Kukai and I jumped as we heard Petra walked in,we let go of each other and looked away while Petra smirked then Ikuto came up.

Ikuto:" Yo lovebirds save it for after the party." I glared at them now I have hmmm Sayya,Yaya,Petra,Ikuto,My 3rd grade teacher , five people on my people to kill list.

" Shut up Ikuto."

Ikuto:" Well come on we already made up the rules for the compettition." I looked at kukai and he looked at me while we walked downstairs holding hands.

:" Well it's about time if you guys stayed up there for one more minute more I would've thought that you two were doing it ! ! !" I glared at Kukai now I have six people on my list.

Petra:" Okay the rules are simple there will be three rounds, between you and yambaka-

Sayya:" YAMBUKI ! ! !" I saw Nagi smirk as he winked at me and I smiled back.

Petra:" Do I look like I care,any way you two will have to sing off in the first round, have a dance off in the second, and have a dirty dance off with Kaiiri."

. . . . . .

Nagihiko:" Okay those are the rules so lets start."

" Kukai please excusse my behavior on the last round." I said slightly while blushing.

Sayya:" Na uh uh, no talking to the judge."

Sue:" Call it."

" Heads."

Sayya:" Tails."

Sue:" Tails it is Yambuki you go first." She got the mic and picked a song.

( Round 1 )

Sayya:" Okay I will now sing Just Dance.

After 4 minutes of what sounded like cats being shaved of their fur it was my turn.

" I'll sing California Gurl." I got a few cheers from my 'brothers and sisters' and boyfriend I started singing.

I know a place where the grass is really greener,  
One wet and wild there must be somethin in the water,  
Sippin gin and juice layin underneath the palm tree's,  
The perv's break their necks tryin to creep a little sneek peek,  
You can travel the world,  
But nothin comes close the golden curls  
Once you party with us youll be fallin in love,  
Oh,ooh,ooohhh,  
California girls we're unforgetrable,  
Daisy dukes bikinies on top,  
Sun kissed skin so hat it'll melt your popsicle,  
Oh,oohh,ooohhh,  
California irls we're undinieable,strong,fetch,fierce,  
We got it unlock,

( Time skip/ Round two)

Nagihiko:" Okay Amu has to go first in this round scince she won the first." I blushed I never danced in front of crowd. It's a fact that I alway's tried to avoided dancing in front of a crowd as much as possible. I looked at Petra as she looked at me and smiled.

Petra:" Youll be fine now go show them that you can shake those hip's like Shakira girl." She smiled and I smiled I only danced in front of Amu when we we're little.

" Wait Nagi why dont me and Yambuki-chan go at the same time ?"

Nagihiko:" I dont see why not."

" Yambuki-chan are you okay with dancing to Shakira ?"

Sayya:" Sure why not Im gonna win anyway."

" Oh you'd be surprised on how well I can dance." The music starts while Sayya and I took our places.

"Baby's up in here tonight.  
No fightin ,we are the refugee's right here,no fightin,  
No fightin,  
Shakira,Shakira,  
I never really knew that she could dance like this,  
She makes a man wanna speak spanish,  
No co a ciama,  
Si,  
Orieta si me casa tu casa,  
Shakira,Shakira,  
Oh baby when you talk like that,  
You make a woman go mad,  
So be wise and keep on,  
Reading the signs of my body,  
Oh not tonight you know my hips dont lie,  
And Im startin to feel this way,

I felt the rythm of the song and started to move my hip's. I felt good to dance in front of a crowd and well I shouldnt be afraid their my freinds and we're so close I feel as if there the brothers and sisters that I will never get to have.I even started to sing some of the lyrics.

" All the attraction attention,"  
" Dont you see baby this is perfection"

While I was singing I winked at Kukai then I heard Ikuto and Yoru howl with laughter at Kukai's reaction, then I smirked now I know why Petra gave me this outfit so I could shake my hips and show how good I am at dancing.

I never really knew that she could dance like this,  
She makes a man wanna speak spanish,  
No co ciama,  
Si,  
Orieta si me casa tu casa,  
Shakira,Shakira,  
Oh baby when you talk like that,  
You make a woman go mad,  
So be wise and keep on,  
Reading the signs of my body,  
Oh not tonight you know my hips dont lie,  
And Im startin to feel you boy,  
''Inmomesto your slow,  
Dont you see baby this is prefecto,  
You know Im on tonight,  
My hip's dont lie,

I looked at Sayya and I tried to restrain myself from laughing she was doing the cabbadge patch along with the running man and sprinkler.

All the attraction,attention  
Dont you see baby this is perfection,  
"Oh boy I can see your body movin,"  
"Half animal half man,"  
I dont dont really know what Im doin,  
But you seem to have a plan,  
My will fall for restrain.

( Time skip/ Round three )

Nagihiko:" Well. . . That was interesting Amu wins the second round." I saw Nagi's bottom lip quiver as he tried not to laugh.

" Yambuki-chan you can go first I dont mind." Suddenly I got worried look's from the others.

" What ?" Then Petra and Ikuto draged me to a corner.

Petra:" Amu Sayya may not be good at singing and dancing but she is good at dancing like a slut."

" So you mean ?"

Ikuto:" You just gave a professinal stripper tho okay to dance with your boyfriend." Ikuto said as he shook his head and crossed his arms. Then suddenly I heard 'Dont Cha ' Playing and turned around and freaked out.

" NAGI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE THE LAST ROUND BE A DIRTY DANCING CONTEST ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Nagihiko:" Because I thought it would be more interesting." It was so painful not to metion embarassing seeing a slut grind all over Kukai and moaning I swear Im gonna kill her. I swear I felt like crying so I went to a corner and tucked myself in a little ball.

Yaya:" What's wrong Amu-chi ." I glared at her .

" What the hell is wrong with you ? "

Yaya:" What, what did Yaya do ? "

" You know what you did and stop refraining your self as a third or seond person crap it's annoying." I snarled.

Yaya:" Im sorry I-I didnt mean it ."

" Yaya why is it that you talk like that." She sat really close to me I noticed that she was wearing a pink one strap mini dress with black leggings and pink flats her aburn hair in pigtails with their usual red ribbons.

Yaya:" When I was little my mom had a baby boy and somehow I was scared of that like I got to use to being the baby."

" Oh I get what you mean."

Yaya:" Eh ?"

" When I was little I was the baby to it's kinda nice huh ?"

Yaya:" Yep."

" But then when your parents decide on having another baby you kinda feel like you've been replaced when you see how much attention the new baby gets."

Yaya:" Yep so I kinda created this whole talking about myself in the second or third person."

" Okay then oh and Yaya."

Yaya:" Yeah -chii ? "

" Dont change okay, and I'm sorry I didnt mean to snap at you. "

Yaya:" It's okay -chii Yaya forgive's you. and beside's I cant really blame ya for snapping." I gave her a long hug then we saw the way Sayya was dancing and shuddered.

Yaya:" Amu-chii go kick her ass, if you can dance like Shakira then you can dance like a stripper."

" Dont worry I will and thank's Yaya." The that's when I heard Sayya moan again.

" That's it Imma KILL THAT BITCH ! ! ! " I took most of the guys to hold me back.

Nagihiko:" Hold up it's your turn okay." I blushed and nodded as Sayya walked past me she smirked.

Sayya:" Beat that biotch."

" Gladly you aid's infested whore." I went over to the stereo and chosse a song and blushed ten shades of red as I walked towards Kukai with a chair. I chose a good song but it has a dirty meaning.I looked at Kukai as I put on my black hoodie.

What it do baby boo ?  
Yeah lil mama you lookin good,  
I see you wanna play with a player from da hood,  
Come holla at me you got it like that,  
Big snoop dog with da lead pussycat,  
I show you how I go down,  
Yeah I wanna throwdown,  
Me and you one on one treat it like a showdown,  
You look at me and I look at you,

( Time skip/ Still Amu's POV )

" Haha did you see Sayya's face it was priceless ! ! !"

Petra:" Amu. . . "

" What is it ?" By now I handed back her shirt and took back mine.

: " What's your desision ? "

" What ?"

Petra: " At the hospital I followed you after I saw you run away,I saw Kukai kiss you and I heard him confess his love to you . . ." I was blushing ten shades of red I had know idea and I didnt even notice that she was there.

" I-I already told him that I love him." Then I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Petra:" Amu Im so happy for you two."

"Thanks." I hugged her smiling

" Amu love is something special dont let it slip by." I nodded.

" Tommorrrow's Valentine's day what are you doing ?"

" Nothing."

Petra:" Yoru and Mikki are going out, Tadase and Yaya are going on a trip to Oniwaka,Rima and Nagi are going dancing, Kaiiri and I are going on a date,Kseiki and Ran are going on a double date with Sue and Nikaido,I have no idea about Lucy ad Ikuto."

" So that mean's ."

Petra:" That you and Kukai are gonna be here,alone,together." She placed her hand on my shoulder again and gave me a mother like smile.

Petra:" Dont worry I bet you guys will think of something good luck."

After three hour's the party finished, everyone cleaned up and went their seperate way's toward's home.I sighed as I looked at our quiet house. It's spring the time where everything wake's up from it's winter slumber. The day's are warmer and a cool breeze come's by and tenderly kisses your cheek, this is perfect weather.

" Hmm ?" I looked on my pillow and saw a red rose on my bed I looked at Kukai but he was sleeping like baby then a I noticed a tag next to it.

_Happy Valentines Day Amu, Love Kukai _

I smiled and quietly walked over to Kukai and placed a small kiss on his cheeck.

Tarunpuddingsan:" Okay sorry it took me so long but I was in writers block."

Ikuto:" Took ya long enough."

Tarunpuddingsan:* Throw's catnip.*" Here kitty,kittykitty,kitty,kitty."

Ikuto:" Meow,puuuuurrrrrr."

Amu:" Good kitty."

Tarunpuddingsan:" I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be the end of Seven Brothers, but I promise that the next story I write will be an Amuto"

(A/N: Please forgive me, I know that it sucked but I fixed it and Im sorry but the next chapter is the last one.)


	12. The End

Tarunpuddingsan:" Hey."

Ikuto:" Hey "

Amu:" What's up."

Ikuto:"I thought the story was done already?"

Amu:" Yeah same here ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" I know but this is an epilouge ."

Ikuto:" For what ?"

Tarunpuddingsan:" For ten years later."

Amu:" Ikuto and I will do the disclaimer."

Amu&Ikuto:" Tarunpuddingsan does not own anything shugo chara."

( Amu's POV)

" It's been so long huh ?" I looked at my husband and smiled.

" Your right, who knew a year can come and go so fast."

" We should make a new pact to meet up every month instead of a year, that way the kids can play more." I simply nodded and smiled as I looked in the backseat where our two children dozed off.

" Here we are." Kukai announced and just like that the kids woke up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY !" They screamed at the top of their lungs. I just laughed and smiled as soon as Kukai parked our van they struggeled with their seat belts.

" Hold on you two." I started.

" It's not like it's the last day of summer you guys have all the time in the world to play." Kukai said as we 'released' them we got our food out of the trunk and made our way to the picnic tables where all our friends were already setting up.

" Hey everyone." I said as I placed the starwberries on the table.

" Amu, it's been too long." Petra laughed as she gave me a hug. I smiled and laughed as I placed a hand on her stomach. She was just glowing with her pregnacy this was going to be their first child and we were so happy for them.

" Hello Amu." Rima and Yaya said in a usion as they each gave me a hug

" Hey little sis." Ikuto and Nagi said in a usion to as they each gave me a peck on the cheek. Rima and Kukai glared at them but we laughed it off.

( Later that afternoon)

" So how was the honeymoon you two." Petra asked while smirking at Nagi and Rima who both had a small tint of pink on their faces.

" Okay." Rima said and no more was said after that. We all laughed and talked about what happened to us .

" So whats new with you Lu-Chan ?" I asked while smiling, then she put up her right hand to show a huge engagment ring while blushing and looking away while Ikuto put his arm around her waist.

" OH MY GOD ! ! ! ! !" All the girls screamed and jumped up and down congragulating the both of them.

" It's about time." I said while looking and smiling at Ikuto.

( Time Skip)

" You cant catch me Yuki ! ! ! ! !"

" Oh yes I can, come here Mica ! ! ! ! ! !" A group of children were playing in fully green park with nothing but cherry blossom's for miles around. They were playing a game of tag while they're parents set up the picnic tables. The air was filled with shrieks of laughter and the smell of barbecue and cherry blossoms combined.

" Yuki,Miko,J.r,Mica,everyone it's time to eat." And who do these children belong to you may ask ?

Miko and J.r are the children of Hinamori Amu and Souma Kukai. J.r was the oldest he was five years old, he inheirate his fathers brown spikey hair, and love of soccer from his father. He also inheriated his mother's golden eye's and warm smile. Mica is his younger sister she was only a four, she inheirated her mother's pink hair and her father's electric green eye's .She also inheirated her mothers strong will and her fathers love of sports.

Mica and Yuki are the children of Yoru and both six a year older than J.r and Miko. They both have their parents blue hair only Yuki's hair looks like a mixture of both her mothers and her fathers. She also inheriated her mothers blue eye's but her fathers personality as a cat. Mica inherrited his mothers soft light blue hair but chose his father's hair style even he acts like a cat every now and then.

" Lets make a toast." Amu said while raising her glass whie standing up.

" Even though I personaly think that we need to meet every month instead of every few month's I can always find myself back here with all of my best friends. And My Seven Brothers."

" Hey I like that very good Amu." Ikuto chuckeled while standing up.

" Yeah on three we all say seven brothers."

"1,2,3 SEVEN BROTHERS ! ! !" Everyone cheered and laughed as they toasted even their children.

So yeah this is sadly the end of Seven Brothers, Im so grateful for all the reviews I've gotten for this story and I appriciate everyone they've helped me and gave me great motivation again thanks. And the next story I write for Shugo Chara will be an Amuto. Again thanks bye.


End file.
